Amber's Life
by akkiangel
Summary: Amber is a 14 years old getting shipped off to Russia by her grandfather. While she is there she meets some new and interesting friends who she falls in love with, but who and how?
1. The Beginning Of It All

**I ama girl with no past... or a past I could remember.I was told that I had parents, but then they used the keyword had. I laughed at their faces and learned to be independant. I had to live with my grandfather, but now they are shipping me off to Russia! Why are they doing that? Because of how cold I act they must have thought that I belong in a cold area. They even called me a Sinner! Little did they know to me that was actually a completement. Calling me an Angel would be an insult to I the great Nguyen! My real name is Akki Nguyen, but I use my fake name Amber Nguyen. This is the story of my life at Russia and what happens there.**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade, but she owns Karia**

* * *

I let out a groan as my grandpa called me down the stairs. Everyday he does that giving me some sort of lecture, but today he had all my stuff packed in the car like I was going somewhere by myself.

"Karia you are going to be going to Russia," Grandfather said.

I shrugged.

"You don't care about the things we do so you will go there and stay there until you learn to respect the things we do for you! Now get in the car!" Grandfatheryelled.

I shrugged again and got in the car. I was busy not even paying attention or caring what he was saying. It was better I left then stay with him. He even tried to rape me once! The keyword **tried**. He was to stupid to think about the traps I set up in my room and the only reasons why I never let anyone in and keep it dark all the time. Just then I saw the driver move the mirror so he could stare at my long black raven like hair with red streaks. My hair actually was waist lenght except I managed to stuff some of it in my dark blue sports hat to make it back lenght. The driver used the mirror to also stare into my crystal green eyes.

"So you are being sent over to Russia," the driver said.

I just stared out the window.

"Not the talkative type of person are you?" the driver laughed. No duh I'm not the talkative type! If I was I would be talking now wouldn't I? I'd prefer to think in my brain and let you guess it out, but then I'd have to pull the innocent act later when I get to Russia. I don't want the reputation of being an emo kid. I already have that reputation in about 59 no wait it was 70 schools. I mentally chuckled to myself. Such good memories of me scaring the teachers out of their pants and students to run away from me just from my level 1 death glare. I should maybe see how my level 10 death glare do some people in.

"Miss we are here. I hope you enjoy your time a Russia. If anything goes wrong you may call me instead of your grandfather," the driver said as he slid a piece of paper into my pocket.

I nodded at him and got into the airport.

"Miss how old are you?" One of the workers asked.

"14," was all I said before continue on into the plane and just listened to my Ipod. If only my friends could see me now. Getting shipped off over to Russia without a good explaination besides the hey-you-don't-show-respect explaination. I was sitting next to a hag that wouldn't shut the hell up and a guy that seemed to have been around my age. From his looks it looks like he could start a crappy conversation.

"So you are going to Russia?" the boy asked. See what I mean? That was just plain crappy, but he must have guts to ask someone like me. Well I guess it's time for me to start acting!

"Yeah I'm heading there where else? If I wasn't I wouldn't be on this plane," I said the the boy. He looked around my age... maybe older than me bya year. He had messy brown hair the seems like he needs to add more gel to his hair to make it spiky and has dark brown eyes. I mainly would talk to anyone, but my relitives. The guy laughed.

"You seem to be a bit funny sometimes. I'm going to be heading to Moscow what about you?" the boy asked.

"Should I be telling you that information seeing to how I don't even know your name," I said or more like stated. What does the guy take me as a fool? Ha why should I even bother in giving him that type of information to a stranger?

"Heh sorry about that Alex Taylor," Alex said offering me a handshake.

"Meh Amber Nguyen," I said taking his handshake. Alex's handshake was a bit tight, but I really didn't care. I faced worse handshakes like people actually trying to break my fingers.

"So are you going to be going to Moscow?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. My grandfather shipped me off to there because of my so called attitude," I sid with a smirk.

"Oh so you are the person I'm going have to live with. My grandmother wanted me to go to Moscow in the first place, but I wouldn't go unless she had a reason. She somehow got the reason of watching her friend's granddaughter so then I agreed since it was a better reason then all the rest," Alex said. I snorted. I have to be watched? I need to have someone watching over me? Me? The Great Amber Nguyen needs to get babysitted by a guy that's about my age which reminds me... I should also about his age.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 14 what about you?" Alex asked. HA! I am getting babysitted by a guy my age! Make me die laughing and send a 2 years old to watch me why don't you grandfather?

"Same," I replied. This is going to be a really long flight over to Russia to me. I can't wait for it to be over.

* * *

**akkiangel: Please review I'd appreciate it. Bye bye for now.**


	2. Back Home

**I am a girl with no past... or a past I could remember. I was told that I had parents, but then they used the keyword had. I laughed at their faces and learned to be independant. I had to live with my grandfather, but now they are shipping me off to Russia! Why are they doing that? Because of how cold I act they must have thought that I belong in a cold area. They even called me a Sinner! Little did they know to me that was actually a completement. Calling me an Angel would be an insult to I the great Nguyen! My real name is Akki Nguyen, but I use my fake name Amber Nguyen. My Grandfather calls me Karia. This is the story of my life at Russia and what happens there.**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade, but she does own Amber and Alex.**

* * *

I may sound ungrateful to you, but I am fucking happy I am away from my grandfather, but now I am stuck with Alex Taylor! I am technically mad that life is a bastard not and doesn't want to leave me alone! When we got off the plane everyone was staring at me! Why the hell were they staring at me espeically the boys/ I sended them my beautiful level 2 death glare and it got everyone to stop staring at me. All I was wearing was a black shirt that looks like the sleevles got ripped off, which they did by grandfather, to make it sleevless, black baggy pants, black skin tight gloves, and a longdark bluescarf. I did take my hot off during the trip since I had no intentions of wearing my hat and scarf at the same time. Then I heard Alex chuckling.

"Doesn't she know we aren't in America anymore? Maybe not," Alex said outloud so I turned around to give my my level 2 death glare as well.

"Yeah I know we aren't in America anymore," I said coldy as I grab my dark blue jansport backpack.

"What are you a mind reader? Here put this on so you won't be getting stares," Alex said as he handed me a long black jacket.

"No you actually said it outloud," I stated as I took the jacket and putted it on. We both walked out of the airport together to see another one of the drivers from before holding a board up with Alex's and my name. I smirked at the sight. Yeah like he's actually going to make us live in a house by ourselves. Should have known the old geezer would make us stay in the mansion. I mentally slapped my head forgetting how rich my grandfather was. If he is sending me to the all girls private school I'd kill him.

"Amber come on we are going right now," Alex said grabbing my wrist and leading me towards the limo. I pulled my wrist out of his hand as I let out a little growl.

"I'm not disable for you information," I growled as I got in the limo. Oh the ride over to the limo the driver was telling us about our school and shit. To me it sounded like "Blah blah blah ba blah blah." but I never do care. I rarely have any interest in school since I already learned all of their stupid shit. I have such a great attitude don't I? Note the sarcasm in that sentence. We got out of the black limo to be standing infront of a bluish-green mansion. Alex just stood there like it was his first time seeing a mansion. Poor guy. If he only came to the mansion over at America he'd have a heart attack.

"Tsk I've seen bigger ones than these," I said shaking my head as I went in the mansion. I went up to get on the second floor and walked into my room. The walls were painted midnight blue. I sighed as I drop my bag on my bed and ran through the closet for my musical instruments. I pulled out an electric guitar, a bass guitar, a flute, a violin, and a recorder all either in bags or in a hard case. The piano would be in a different room around the musical area. I picked up the insturments one by one. I had the electric guitar on my back, the bass guitar was in my right hand, and I was holding the flute in my left. I once again let out a sigh as I tried to open the door with my left hand holding a flute, which I actually did after about 5 minutes I think. I walked down the hall until there was a split in the end and took the left hall. I kept on walking down until I reach a small room filled with empty shelves. In the middle of the room was the black grand piano that I played. I put the flute and recorder on the same shelves together since they are basically the same. I putted my violin on the flat side. At the left corner I putted my bass guitar and electric guitar right next to each other carefully. Then I walked over to the otherside of the room and started to look through a couple of music pieces. Pirates of the Carribien? No that I played too much I couldpratically play it without looking at the music sheet! Best of Bee... hell I can't even say that guy name! Well nah I guess I'll pratice later. I left the room and ran upstaire to go and check my working area, but instead I saw Alex busy yelling his head off. The guy must have gotten lost in a three story mansion! How embarrsing is that? Well maybe I should call it a three story house, which I will for now on.

"What's the matter Taylor got lost?" I asked.

"What does it look like to you! I think I already came through here three times!" Alex yelled.

I had to hold in my laughter. I would never ever let anyone see me laugh so easily espeacilly cry!

"God pal how can you get lost in a bloody house? Go down the stairs twice and you'll hit the first floor... maybe I should print out a map for you," I smirked.

"Shut up," Alex snarled.

"Then go by zippers for me mouth," I said and left.

"... I think I will," Was the last thing I heard Alex said before I slam a random door shut.

* * *

**akkiangel: Okay thanks for reading now will you please review?**


	3. School

**I am a girl with no past... or a past I could remember. School is a waste of time... and time waits for no one. Not even the strongest person or the most important. Living is just as evil as it can be. For Live is just Evil backwards. Isn't it ironic? Well today was my first day of school... and it was a disaster.**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade**

* * *

Well there is something as worse as my grandfather and that is school. It is a complete waste of time when I could be doing something else useful! But noooo I have to spend 6 hours and 30 minutes of life in there! What the hell! I'm obviously pissed off, but okay I understand andI will go to school... but no one should be surprised of what happens there. I mean like Al and I have only been here for a day then the next we have to go to school! Oh wait I think the driver said something about that heheh I guess I should listen, but I don't want to so too bad. Well Al and I are freshmens... I'd love to see what type of prank will they try to play on us. That is **_if_** they can. I chuckled to myself as I ran down the stairs. I was wearing a dark blue turtle neck and a black skirt with black stockings and black boots. When I got to the dining room Al looked normal, except he has crystal green eyes then his usual dark brown eyes. I stared at him for a minute like he was some stranger, then walked over to the kitchen.

"Were you wearing colored contacts on the plane?" I asked as I got my breakfast.

"Yep," was all Al said. I shrugged and started to eat my breakfast. While we were eating I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying until he yelled my name out. It sort of sounded like, "AMBER!" than the usual way he would be. I glared at him sending the level 1 glare.

"Yes?" I asked.

"That fabric is too thin. Go get your jacket and scarf and put then on," Alex said and I rolled my eyes. I swear he should be a mother instead! He'd fit into the part perfectly! Since it was still morning I decided not to give him attitude and save it for school so I just put on the black scarf loosely on my neck and the jacket I recieved at the airport.

"Happy?" I asked like a good little kid.

"Very," Alex said. I rolled my eyes before I headed out the door following Alex to the car. When we got out of the limo everyone was staring at us! What the hell did I do? Nothing! I didn't even cause a riot yet, but I'm already getting stares at? More reason to cause one quicker. I just ignore everyone and pulled Alex's sleeve to where ever I was heading like a leader. I memorized the map for the entire school this morning... it's pretty stupid/easy. I remember it by wings and numbers. Like 200 rooms would be in the center of everything, 400-500 would be in the West Wing, 600-700 would be at the South Wing, Gym would be at North Wing, 300 would be at the East Wing. See? Just plain easy. We got our scheduels and compared them to one another. HELL! Al was pratically in all my classes, except when I have Advance Band he has Jazz Band, then when I have French Class he'd be at Spanish Class. I nodded my head in approvale since I wouldn't be able to change it anyways. Yay the first class is History... why do I need to know history for? It does nothing, but annoys the shit out of my brain! Oh well I guess it's a class to clean the shit out of your brain. The teacher was Mrs.Thorndyke. She seems a nice person, but how is her patience? I wonder... Alex already did his introduction and now it was my turn.

"I'm Amber Nguyen. That's all you need to know so if you would like to know more go and play get-to-know-me," I said.

"Please tell us more than that Amber," Mrs.Thorndyke said. I gave her a fake dumb look, but it still fooled people.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you do," Mrs.Thorndyke said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"So others could know you more," She said tapping her pen a lot faster.

"Why?" I asked.

"Okay fine just go to your seat," Mrs.Thorndyke said. I smirk. I love to do things like this! Okay so the only seat left was next to was a red-headed guy that seemed to have just came to school with his hair sticking to the side. I wanted to laugh, but then I didn't feel like it so too bad.

"Hello," was all I said before taking a seat and got on with class. All I did during class was look around and do the shit piece of paper they called "classwork". The joy of being fucking bored! Uh oh to bored I'm going to become stupid soon, but then I wouldn't care. Just then the bell rang and I had to go to math next. Yay the best subject that can atleast get me to pay attention. Oh well I went in to find out the teacher's name is Mr.Shoemaker. I'm just guessing his name is that because he makes the shoes. Hehehehe I just felt like being stupid thanks to history! Oh does that mean I will be stupid now? No this class actually seems better than all the rest. Blah blah blah I made a mistake! Too boring don't wanna describe so sorry. All you need to know is that we just got in our seats and didn't meet any new people... or well I didn't meet anyone new. All I did was just ignore everyone and they got the rest. Next one English! All we did was read Shakespear! How much more of that will I read in my life? Just the thing to torture me with! During lunch I was hanging out with some people I met during English. They know how I'm not talkative, but they can handle my shit. Just then the normal sluts comes along wearing their normal slutty clothes that are always pink. To make things worse they wanted to recruite me! Oh hell I'd rather die than do that! Or maybe I'll kill her.

"What do you want Larsen?" Natalie hissed. Yep Natalie got a nickname which is Nat. She has the normal black hair that looks more like dark blue with black eyes. Just my favorite colors too! Larsen must have been the main slut's surname and it was the normal slut looking like person. Blond hair and pink clothes, nothing new.

"I wanted to talk to the new girl. It would make things better for her if she joined me than you losers," Larsen said. I raised an eyebrown.

"Hey what's your name first?" I asked.

"Kayla Larsen," Kayla said. Yay Kayla the Slutta! Sort of rhymes.

"Hey Kayla what would you do if the newbie told you to go fuck a guy's dick and she'd rather flop over dead then join your gang?" I asked with a smirk.

"Then I'd jump her and tell her that she's a regular losing punk like everyone else. Also that she needs to go suck a guy's dick just to get a life," Kayla said checking out her nails.

"Well then say that to my face and see what happens," I said with a smirk. Kayla did and got milk all over her pink shirt while she was at it. I was laughing.

"Oh boy Larsen! You are one fucking clumsy bitch! If I join you then in no time I'd be like one," I yelled laughing. Kayla got issed off and tried to get ketchup all over me, excet she got it on one of her goons. I laughed even harder.

"Wow Larsen you are so clumsy I feel sorry for you! Oh boy glad I never did wanted to join you," I said. Al then came and wanted to say something to me but Kayla got in the way.

"Hello handsome," Kayla said. I rolled my eyes while I see Al chocked back a laugh.

"Hi how may I help you?" Al asked.

"Let's go out," Kayla said.

"Nope sorry I don't do those to help others," Al said with a smirk then walked over to me.

"Amber do you know her?" He whispered.

"No I don't," I said.

"Good, because if you did I'd have to kill you," Al said and I sended him a grin.

"Over a million years Taylor," I said and left. Before leaving the area I got to the door, spun around, grabbed some guy's lunch tray, and hollared, "FOOD FIGHT!" Then before anyone could do anything I throw it at a guy that will surely start one, and he did. I left the scene and decided to just hang out in the trees when someone threw a thick textbook almost hitting my head, but missed. I trun to see Kayla!

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Join or get hurt," Kayla said.

"Get hurt if you can," I said sending Kayla a cocky smile. Kayla got pissed and tried. Too bad for her she ended up hitting into the trunk of the tree. I was shaking my head now.

"I'm not going back on that thing since you contaminated it," I said with a smirk. Kayla tried to punch me, but she did her goon in instead.

"Smooth move Larsen," I said with a smirk then left. When lunch was over I got called into the principal's office for starting the food fight, but instead annoyed the shit out of him playing the "Why" game. He sended me off to Science where I made a chemical explosion then the rest of the day was okay. So fun I can't wait to do that again next time. But it wasn't fun for the sluts! Espeically the unlucky one!

* * *

**akkiangel: Sorry I did update yesterday. My uncle took the laptop for work. I'll do more tomorrow. For now please review.**


	4. Friday Fun? Or Not Fun?

**Yay todayis Saturdayand I still don't know anyone! But then Alex has a couple of his friends coming over and not much of a disaster strikes unless you count Larsen coming in uninvited.**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**PureBlackRaven  
InnocentSkyangel73 - Thank you for your comment on my writing.  
AngelofDarkness83 - Thank you for being first to review and your comment on my writing.  
shadowphoenix101**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade**

* * *

I was running down the stairs and tried to run out the door, but then Alex caught me. 

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Out," I said.

"No you are going to meet my friends Amber. You act like a loner to much so don't try," Alex said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh wow I just noticed you got up the wrong side of the bed," I said.

"No I got up from the floor," Alex said sarcasiticly as he rolled his eyes. Just then the doorbell rang before I could say anything. Alex opened the door to reveal the same red head guy I was sitting next to, and atwo-toned hair boy.

"Hello now where did the butlers go off to?" I asked looking around.

"This place isn't as big as Kai's place," The red head said.

"I need introductions first or else I'll kick you out," I hissed narrowing my eyes at the newcomers.

"I'm Tala and he's Kai," The red head said.

"Okay now let me out," I said trying to get out, but then Alex didn't let me again.

"What's with you people can't I go out?" I yelled.

"No... especially what you did last time," Alex said sending glares at me.

"What did I do last time?" I asked.

"You ended up making people toss you out of the store and you went off trying to blow it up," Alex said with a sigh. Everyone was staring at me like I was a lunatic.

"What?" I snapped.

"You tried to blow it up?"Tala asked in disbelif. I rolled my eyes.

"Technically I tried to ruin the store, but then Alex thought I was trying to blow it up," I said jabbing a thumb towards Alex, "But it was in the past so since I'm not allowed to leave the place I'll be on the third floor. Don't get lost, because no search party will be let loose to find you."

"Yesh what crawled up her ass and died?" Tala asked.

"Technically she's been like that because of her Grandfather. She truely dispises him from the information she gave me," Alex said as I started stomping up the stairs.

"Shut up! Talk about my life when I'm gone!" I yelled and now ran up the stairs. How the hell can that guy just go off telling people he barely knows about **my** fucking past! How could he! That bastard! Comes to prove to make up a lie about your past and tell them the lie then the truth! At least then you would know that no one actually knows the truth and is just sprouting out lies you sprouted out yourself. Fat bastard. I then stopped when I heard Tala talking again right after Alex finished tell the two about my past.

"She sounds like she's had it rough... so she can't remember about her past much huh?" Tala asked.

"She only told me about her 12-14 years old memories," Alex answered.

"I pity the girl," Tala said. I felt something boiling up inside. Pity? Me? PITY! OF ALL THE FUCKING THINGS THAT IDIOT COULD HAVE SAID HE SAID PITY! Oh he's a bastard! He should go into my book of bastards! Oh I couldn't wait to go and get my hands on the beloved knife and just kill the boy! Then I'd cremate his body and no one could find him! Yes and I would wear my black gloves as well then burn it when the job was done! Yes the plan was so sweet I was smiling ever so sweetly.

"Who are you?" Someone asked. I looked up to see Alex staring at me like I just grew three heads. Tala and Kai was behind him while I sat on the top of the stairs.

"I'm Amber and I just had a really really nice/evil plan formed in my brain," I said then ran off to write it all down. The plan was too nice to just throw away in my brain! Just then I heard the door opening and I gave a low growl. This is why I'd like to have security senors than having them on a fucking gate! I ran downstairs to see no one other than Kayla Larsen in **my** house!

"Oh boy I'm gonna have to burn that mat later," I said pointing to the mat she was on.

"Shut up. I only came because I heard Tala, Kai, and Alex was here," Kayla hissed.

"Oh boy I'm sure they will be jumping joy," I said sarcasticlly, "Al! Ta! Ka! Get down a girl is here to see you!"

"Yesh when did you give the other's nicknames?" Alex's voice was heard from the stairs then he came down followed by Tala and Kai.

"Better not be in my room pal," I hissed.

"Hurt? Definetily," Alex smirked. I just stared at him. That couldn't be Alex! If it was then he must have gotten drunk or something!

"Hey Al did you went to go and make out with Ta boy?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"God what's been floating around in your brain?" Alex yelled.

"You just acted drunk so I needed to check. There's you visitor I'd love a list of things she touch to I could burn it and replace it later," I said leaving the area. Just then I heard Alex screaming again and I thought he couldn't wake up the dead.

"What?" I asked and walked in to see Kayla was now trying to get her hands on Alex. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! That bitch... is trying to get her slutty hands... on Alex? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!

"HOLY SHIT WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!" I yelled. Everyone was now staring at me.

"What is there a rule that says that I can't yell?" I asked.

"To us yes," Tala said.

"Fine then Kayla resume what you were doing, but make sure no noise," I said with an evil grin.

"Shut up I don't take orders from you," Kayla hissed.

"Then you'd break them wouldn't you? So here's my order. Stay in my house, get all over Alex, Tala, and Kai, then don't go home and tell your mom your a fucking slut and need to get to a differnt school," I said. It's an old trick I use to play. Give someone an order, and if they say that they won't take your order or what Kayla said then expect them to be broken. If not then they do listen to you then I might be screwed.

"So Larsen do I need to go and call the police for trespassing on property and trying to sexualy harrase them?" I asked pointing over to the boys. Kayla sended me a glare and left. Another point for me. I then looked over to Alex.

"Hey Alex you could burn that mat for me and I'll replace it. It's a way you can repay me back for it," I said and left. It was so easy getting rid of the bitch, but then a rock came crashing through my window and nearly hit me on the head.

"HOLY FUCK! Who the hell has been watching to much Anime!" I yelled. I got some shards of glass into me, otherwise I was okay. Alex and the others came running up the stairs to my room.

"What happened?" Alex yelled. I pointed to a window.

"Yesh someone must want you dead," Tala said.

"Not surprise if it is Kayla," I said. The boys decided that I have to be accompanied by one at all times... life is truely a bitch now. Not wanting to leave me alone, but oh well... whoever said life's fair? I know I didn't. The day ended up with Alex's friends sleeping over and we all sleep in the living room seeing to how the next day would be Saturday. I got the couch and the boys got the floor... they thought just because I was a girl I needed the couch and I was actually fighting for the floor until they said that I would have to sleep between them. So basically they were trying to save themselves from having to sleep with a girl next to them.

* * *

**akkiangel: Thank you for reading, now if you may please review.**


	5. Sick

**I get sick from taking nothing but tests all week for 2 weeks straight. Alex claims I came down with the fever and that I have to stay at home until I get better. Then Kai and Tala comes over to check why we were absent and give us homework. When Alex and Tala left to go do something the door got slammed shut and got stuck. I get stuck with Kai in a room alone until someone gets the door opened. Will there be horror occuring? Or will something else happen?**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Nothing but tests for 2 whole entire week! I swear I burned my brain from it all, but I'm still having more tests to do! The joy! Note there was lots of sarcasm there. I am currently mad at having to do all those tests and more is still coming. So for the past couple of weeks I still know no one, except Alex, Tala, and Kai. In my opinion Tala is a prankster... or a clown. In fact he'd fit into the clown role really well. Just put on the make-up clowns put on and give him a big red rubber nose! Then he'd really look like a clown! I laughed or more like snickered to myself quietly. Kai... well I thought someone cutted off his tounge in the past, because he is so fucking quiet! It drives me insane! The guy needs to atleast say something besides grunting all the time! Might as well think he's a cavemen! He knows how to do all these stuff, but then he never talks and just grunt or growl sometimes. Oh hey wait why not just jump him and try to rid him of his emotionless mask? I mean I talk sometimes atleast... okay not sometimes a lot of times now. At school I'm completely different. Quiet, evil, sometimes happy, and calm person. Then at home I'm what the boys call me a "lunatic"... HELL I DIDN'T BREAK OUT A MENTAL INSITITUTION! I was currently walking down the stairs when I started to feel a bit dizzy. I used my right hand to grab hold of the staircase and left hand to put on my forehead. All of this thinking must have gotten my head hot. To make things worse Alex appears behind me. 

"You okay Amber? You look a bit... sick," Alex said pausing on the word "sick".

"Never been better," I muttered. When I tried to take another step down instead I ended up slipping and fell on my arse.

"Ow that hurts," I whinned. Alex bend down to my height and place a hand on my forehead.

"You're sick. Hold still," Alex said.

"Why?" I asked. I got my answer. Alex picked me up bridal style and carried me to the second floor. He walked into my room and I was clearly pissed off. I made strick rules no boys allowed in my room, but there's no point in trying right now. He put me on the bed then grabbed out his phone.

"Hi this is Alex. Amber got sick and I would be stay at home with her until she gets better," Alex said. Pretty obvious he was calling the attendence office. Why not just say I went to go and "blow up" a store again? He makes me sound like I'm some evil person from an anime show. Well then he hangs up the phone and threw the blanket on me.

"Rest," Alex said. I rolled my eyes.

"No need," I said trying to get up, but then Alex easily pushed me back on the bed. I sended him a low growl as I tried to rest. Alex got a wet cloth and putted it on my forehead. Aftera while of feeling like I've been laying down on the bed for years I heard someone coming in.

"Hey how come you guys were absent?" Tala's voice asked.

"Because she got sick," Alex said. I knew everyone was staring at me, but then I stayed still like I was sleeping.

"God so the girl gets sick and you get to miss out on school. Lucky bastard I'm gonna be watching her tomorrow!" Tala yelled. I instantly sat up.

"What you watching me? Never pal I'd rather have Kai watching me than you!" I yelled instantly. Everyone stared at me while Tala made a face at me.

"Oh I feel so hurt Amber," Tala said pretending to cry. I moved to the corner of my bed a bit more.

"Okayyyyy have you eaten anything weird at the school?" I asked instantly.

"No I just felt like doing that to you," Tala said with a grin appear on his face. I sweatdrop.

"You treat a sick person so nicely," I said sarcasticly.

"And you don't follow rules," Alex said shooting a glare at me, but I ignored him. Just then the doorbell rang. Alex went downstairs and shut the door a bit hard.

"Tala get down here I need help with something!" Alex yelled.

"Coming," Tala said and slammed the door shut right after. I heard a weird sound coming from the door and got out of the bed.

"Kai could you try to open the door?" I asked. Kai said nothing. Fine then I'll open it myself! I twisted the doorknob and tried to pull it open, except it wouldn't budge! AHHH NO LET THIS BE A DREAM!

"Kai the door won't move," I said. Kai got off the wall and tried to open it himself. I could see his muscules, but the door didn't even move.

"It's stuck," Kai said. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Kai are you sure?" I asked weakly. Just then I heard pounding on the other side of the door.

"Hey Kai open the door!" Alex yelled.

"It's stuck," Kai said again.

"Kai move out of the way we are going to try to break it down," Tala said.

"How nice," I said sarcasticly as we both moved out of the way. We heard both boys yelled out "3" then a loud bang sound was heard from the door. It didn't move still.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled. They couldn't open it! Doomed I tell you all DOOMED! Kai hit me on the head.

"Shut up," Kai growled.

"Great friend," I muttered as I walked towards the window.

"What are you doing now?" Kai asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked opening the window then stuck my head out.

"Commiting suicide," Kai said with a smirk.

"No I'm gonna jump on to that tree so then I'd be away from you atleast," I said as I climbed onto the window ledge and got ready to jump. When I was about to Kai grabbed me and pulled me back in.

"What are you doing!" I yelled. Kai place a hand on my forehead.

"Your still sick. If you try to do something like that you'll end up hurting yourself," Kai said as he went and closed the window.

"But who knows what you will do to me," I said crossing my arms.

"Just get some sleep. The other two said they will try to get your door unstuck," Kai said.

"Is that a word?" I asked.

"No," Kai said,"Now get some sleep." I sent him my level 5 death glare, but he wasn't even paying attention! Grrr evil guy! Well instead of sleeping I got on to my laptop and started to go and do my work. After 15 minutes he crack open an eye.

"Get some sleep," Kai growled. He was getting annoyed. Good I'm getting my revenge. Now where is that knife? I was planning to use it on Tala, but Kai will do.

"I don't want to," I said. Just then Kai picked me up and dropped me on my bed.

"Hey that's not nice!" I yelled. Kai forced me to lay down and threw about what feels like 100 blankets on me.

"How many blankets you threw on me!" I yelled.

"3," Kai said then went to his original posistion on the wall. This guy was now annoying! Ahhhhh did hell froze over yet? Did someone blow up Earth yet? Am I dead yet? I pinched myself. Nope I'm still living. Just then I felt something tickling me on the back of my neck. I giggled for a minute then whoever was tickling the back of my neck jumped me!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Kai shot either me or whoever jumped me a death glare. I was unfazed, but then I turn to see who jumped me. And it was Tala!

"TALA YOU EVIL BASTARD!" I yelled while Tala laughed at me.

"You should have seen your face it was priceless," Tala said, "We used a ladder to get to your room by the way." Well atleast they didn't break down my beloved door. Tala went out the window and down the ladder first. Then when he reached to the ground I heard him say, "Amber your turn now!" I just sat there looking out the window when I felt someone pick my up. Kai picked me up and I swear you can't imagine what he did next! He threw me out the window!

"KAIIIIIIIIIII! YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU GO TO HELL!" I screeched in the middle of the air. Instead of landing on the hard ground I landed on something soft. I look to see I landed on Tala.

"Oh wow you are really light," Tala said, "Now you mind getting off of me?" I got off to give a glare at the boy coming down the ladder.

"Next time let me use the ladder or stairs!" I yelled. Kai smirked.

"Well then next time hurry up so I don't need to do that," Kai said. Alex came running and panting.

"Amber you okay? I could hear you screaming," Alex said.

"I'm alright if you count getting thrown out the window alright," I said. Alex sweatdrop.

"Uhhh okay I'll take that as a yes," Alex said. I couldn't believe the nerve of the guy! He threw me out the window like he didn't care what happen to me! Oh I will get my revenge soon! I WILL! This day was horrible! At least Kai finally talks though... but he won't get off that easily! Someday... somehow... I'll get back at him for this!


	6. STUPID INVITATIONS!

**I get three invitations to the same party. Isn't that rather stupid? Well then I'm still debating with myself if I should or shouldn't go to them or not, but then I really have no choice. In fact I'm debating myself about Kai the bastard. Save my ass and his ass at the same time, or just get stuck in a shithole forever? Oh well someone comes by and lightens my mood atleast.**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

* * *

It was Saturday today so yay I'm safed from the stupid school! Instead I'm spending my Saturday afternoon checking the mail since I spend the morning watching cartoons. There was one interesting mail decorated in a black and red envolope and it was address to me. Got to admit whoever sended this to me knows some of my favorite color. I opened it to see it is an invitation to a... party?

**Dear Amber**

**You have been invited by Kai Hiwitari to the Hiwitari's Mansion for an upcoming party on May 13 at 6:30 PM. A black limo will come to pick you and Alex up. Please dress formal and come with a different gender.**

**Thanks**

**_Kai Hiwitari_**

The only thing I was able to do was just stare at the invitation. Why the hell would Kai want to invite me to a party at his place? Sure invite Alex I understand about that, but me? I sorted. I rather drink spoiled milk than go to a party at his place. I found another mail from my grandfather. Might as well open it since Alex will if I don't and read it outloud. He already did it about 10 times and inform my grandfather about my so called "blowing up the store" event. HELL I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO BLOW THE FREAKIN THING UP! Maybe blowing up the school wouldn't be a bad idea though. I opened it to see it's another invitation... to a party.

**Dear My Beloved Granddaughter**

I sorted. Beloved Granddaughter? HA! That's a nice joke!

**You have been invited to go to the Hiwitari's Mansion for their upcoming party on May 13. You will be expected to come by me. I will be there to make sure you come.**

Okay so what is the matter with this letter? It's the same thing! THE STUPID PARTY AT THE STUPID MANSION! I GET THE POINT! Okay so fine! If I have to go with someone I will go with Alex! I continue reading the letter.

**You may not go with Alex to the party. You will be expected to go with another gentlemen of your choice. He has to meet all the expectations I want him to meet or else I will make sure you go to bordering school. Alex Taylor must come as well and bring someone to go with him, no exceptions. All of you will have to dress formal.**

**Love Grandfather**

I swear this guy knows me to well! Love? LOVE? HA! When did he love me! Oh well bordering school means I get to cause horror there! Yay! Except then I won't be able to bug Alex! Okay so I guess I will do that... except I don't know any other gentlemen! Except Kai, but he might already be going with someone! AHHH! I found another letter address to me. Might as well open it, might be interesting. I opened it to find it's another invitation! AHHHHH THIS IS ANNOYING!

**Dear Amber**

**I have heard many things from your Grandfather. I will be expecting you to come to the party at the Hiwitari's mansion on May 13. A limo will come by and pick you up at 6 PM. If you have already been invited by my grandson then please come. I have some matters I would like to talk to you about mainly about my grandson. Be sure to dress formal.**

**Voltaire Hiwitari**

Okay I swear this is too much! I drop the three invitations. Okay so there is actually 5 invitations. I went up to Alex's room and pound on the door once and he answered it.

"Yeah?" Alex asked. I shoved two invitations in his hands and the two letters then went downstairs. When I was down it too him about five minutes to come down after. He was staring at me like crazy.

"You have to be kidding me," Alex said.

"Do I look like I am?" I asked.

"No. I'll just use the invitation Kai sended to me. Are you going to be using it?" Alex asked. I sighed.

"Maybe... and maybe not. It depends," I said.

"Meaning you don't have anyone to go with," Alex grinned.

"Yep got me. You have someone to go with?" I asked. Alex paused for a minute then nodded. He must be lying, because he only knows boys instead of girls. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you are going have to do ball room dancing right?" I asked. Alex stared at me. HA! He doesn't know how to do ball room dancing! Hahahahahaha! He's in a shithole like I am in, but then I have no one to go with. Shit.

"Well could you and Kai teach me?" Alex asked.

"Depends if Kai is going to teach you," I said.

"Teach what?" Kai asked. I ended up jumping on Alex trying to beat the crap out of him. Tala and Kai just gave me an odd stare.

"Uhhh this guy just went in my room," I said putting on a fake smile. Tala nodded.

"Yeah right. So what does Kai have to teach?" Tala asked. I sigh and showed the other two all three letters. Alex gave me a glare.

"You didn't tell me you had three letters," Alex said.

"One of them is from Kai's grandfather that was send only to me," I said. Tala looked at me with a frown.

"If you don't have a gentlemen to go with you and your gramps doesn't approve then you will have to go to bordering school?" Tala asked.

"Yep," I said. Just then Tala started to hug me. WHAT THE FUCK! I tried to get the guy off of me, but then he wouldn't let go! Shit I'm not hugging material!

"Let go Invanov!" I hissed, but he ignored me as he pretended to cry.

"Nooooo Amber you must not go to bordering school!" Tala yelled. I was really getting irritated. I tried to get him off, but then I failed again. Alex gave out a chuckle and decided to leave me like that when we heard someone ringing the doorbell. I look outside to see a silky black limo outside.

"Shit! Invanov if you don't want me going to bordering school let me go this instant," I hissed. Tala did as I ran to open the door and come face to face with someone. Except this lightend my mood a bit. There was a girl at the age of 15 standing at the doorstep. She had a long dark gingery pink hair with black pointy front fringe, and dark pink eyes.

"Raine!" I yelled instantly.

"Hi Akki!" Raine said. I made a face at her and she saw why. She saw the other three boys and giggled.

"Sorry Am," Raine said.

"Meh no biggy... why are you here?" I asked puzzled.

"So now I can't see my friend?" Raine asked me. I laughed as I invited her in. Tala started to stare at her, Kai did his usual pose, and Alex just continue looking through the letters.

"Raine meet Tala the Clown, Alex the Serious, and Kai the Bastard," I smirked. Raine let out a little laugh at the nicknames I gave everyone.

"Everyone meet Raine the Pain!" I said and Raine hit me on the head, "See?"

"Hey everyone," Raine said.

"Hi," Tala and Alex said, but then Tala started a conversation with Raine instantly. Go figure, the guy would try to flirt with someone if he can.

"So Amber are you and Kai gonna teach me how to do the ball room dance?" Alex asked as he scan through the mail. I froze instantly. Kai looked at me while Tala and Raine grinned. For some reason I felt that the two were up to something that I wouldn't like... About five minutes later we were in the music room. Kai and I had to do a 2 minute demonstration of ball room dancing. No wonder I felt uneasy. As soon as we started I started to rephrase the steps in my head. Not too long after we had to stop while Tala, Alex, and Raine was clapping.

"Bravo you two that was great!" Raine said. I frown.

"I still need a partner for the dance next week!" I whinned. Everyone grinned again. I never should have said that.

* * *

**akkiangel: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it now please review. By the way Raine belongs to Angel of Darkness.**


	7. Yay Saved!

**The party is going to be here in two more days and I still haven't found a gentlemen yet. My last resort is Kai... will he want to go with me to the party? And why the hell does everyone think I like him!**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

* * *

Bloody hell! Today was Thrusday and still no one to go out with to that fucking party! This is fucking annoying! I wasn't even planning to do this! All the so called "gentlemens" just wanted to get with a girl and do the usual stuff flirty bastard does then leave! Or they are just to fucking rich and is a mama's boy! Dam them all! Why the hell do I feel like asking Kai to take me there! Maybe because he is my last resort, but then he doesn't even ask anyone yet! Tala tells me that Kai wouldn't have one since he wouldn't like the fucking girls that asks him. Maybe that's because one of them is the normal slut Kayla. Oh shit that means she will be coming too! She just be a fucking rich bitch as well! Dam them all! Oh well Kayla came by today and Raine was here with Tala and Kai... wait Raine is suppose to be staying with us since she doesn't like the idea that I'm living with Alex.

"Kai, Tala, Alex! Your girlfriend is here... again!" I yelled. This time everyone came down including Raine.

"I though you guys didn't have girlfriends," Raine said.

"Actually it's this girl name Kayla that wouldn't stop bugging us," Alex explained. I heard Raine said oh, but then I really wasn't sure. I sat down on the couch since this time it was someone else's turn to take care of Kayla.

"Kai so happy to see you!" Kayla said as she tried to give Kai a hug, except Kai moved out of the way so she couldn't give him one. I giggled a bit. Kayla went off trying to give Alex a kissed, but then ended up getting hit on the head with a book. So then when it came to Tala I was smiling really big. It was pretty obvious Raine liked Tala, except he was too freakin clueless, or knows, but doesn't know how to express his feelings. Either way it was still funny. Raine ended up losing her cool and Kayla called her a whore. Tala gets pissed off and goes off calling Kayla a slutty bitch! And her reaction wasn't the type I was expect.

"I know I am a slutty bitch Tala-kins," Kayla said. I laughed so hard I fell on the ground. Tala-kins! God that's too funny! Everyone was staring at me like I was a loony person, but seriously! Tala-kins? Even I could come up with a better nickname! Tala-pal! See there's a better nickname! Kayla goes off getting pissed off at me for not even telling her why I was laughing and goes off trying to kill me.

--Night Time--

Raine was in my room sitting on my bed playing with her Nintendo DS while I was on the internet.

"So did you?" Raine asked.

"No," I said flatly. It was pretty obvious she was asking about the party. Dam no one still.

"Well you could always go with Kai," Raine said.

"Hell with it," I muttered. Raine let out a sigh.

"Well could I borrow one of your dresses?" Raine asked. I turned away from the computer screen and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going too with Tala," Raine said like it was so obvious. I chuckled. So now he askes her to go with him. We all knew this was going to happen. I shrugged.

"Sure knock yourself out, but I'm taking the dark blue one I wore last time," I said.

"If you are going with anyone," Raine said. I fell off my chair and on to the ground. I just made myself sound like I wanted to go!

"Yeah if I am going!" I yelled, but it came out like a muffle. Raine sighed then went off going through my closet. Dam she must think I want to go with Kai now! Curse it all! I got off the ground, shut the computer down, and grab a random book to read. What the hell is wrong with me? And the fucking party is on Saturday! I left the light on reading my book all night until it was midnight. I looked at the time and sighed. I was reading for 3 whole fucking hours out of boredom! Now the party would be in about 42 hours! And still no one to go with! Argh I'm going to die soon! I went through my closet to see that Raine took my dark blue dress, but then it was no biggy. She left the one that I told her to leave alone at least. I opened the balcony and jumped onto the tree. Yep they relocated my room to a non-stuckable door! Except there was a balcony. So then I climb down the tree and started my walk around the park. While I was walking I saw a shadow sitting on the bench. I squinted my eyes a bit to see Kai sitting on the bench staring at the water. I smiled a bit and started to walk over to Kai for some reason. I was standing behind the bench and tried to see what he was looking at, but then I couldn't figure it out. Might as well say hi.

"Hi Kai. What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kai said. Wow and he didn't even jump! But couldn't he say hi first! Grrrr he just hates saying hi doesn't he?

"Oh," I said. Kai looked at me and for once his eyes wasn't emotionless! SHIT THIS CAN'T BE KAI! I look into his eyes and it showed saddness? Why would this guy be sad?

"Kai is something bugging you?" I asked curiously.

"No," Kai said looking back at the lake. I blinked a couple of times. What the fuck? Was I trying to be nice to him? Okay so must have been something I ate.

"Do you have someone to go with?" Kai asked. I sighed at the question.

"No. I guess I'll be going to bordering school," I said. Just then someone pushed me into the water! WHAT THE FUCK! I got my head above the surface to see Tala, Raine, and Alex standing right next to Kai now. SHIT!

"You fat loonies! It's like 12:30 AM! YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING COLD THIS WATER IS!" I yelled.

"Cold enough to get you screaming," Tala said. I jumped on him instantly making both of us fall into the water once again. Tala came up coughing out water as I splash him. Then Raine went off pushing Alex and Kai in the water! Kai held his ground, but then Alex wasn't so lucky. Alex came up coughing water from his lungs as Raine jumps in the water now. She got candy shit!

"CANONBALL!" Raine yelled as she jumped in the water making a rather large splash that also got Kai wet as well. I laughed at Kai.

"Kai come on and join us! It won't be fun without all of us!" I said waving my hand over at Kai. Kai just stood there for a minute. Grrr that bastard! No point in being nice to the guy! I got out of the water and continue walking past Kai for about 10 feet then turned around and you could probably guess what I did. I ended up charging at Kai, except he moved out of the way! Dam him so then I grabbed his hand and ended up dragging him into the water! Hahahahaha that works too! When we all got out of the water I looked at my waterproof watch to see it was 4 AM. Dam might as well skip school for today.

"Hey guys like miss out on school for today only! We are all gonna oversleep anyways," I said. There was a little debating going on, but in the end I got everyone to stay at home using my fist... I sighed again. It was 8 PM and still no one to go with to the dance. I might as well go, but tell my grandfather that there was no one to go with since I didn't went off making any friends. I started reading my book again when I got a phone call from someone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Amber?"_

"One and only. Who's this?"

_"Kai."_

"Oh need something? Or just wanna talk to Alex?"

_"Do you have someone to go with to the party?"_

"No I don't."

_"Well if you want to... you could go with me."_

"Okay you can't be Kai."

_"I'm asking you so I don't have to go with Kayla."_

"Hahahahaha now that makes sense! Okay fine I guess I'll go with you."

_"Okay bye."_

"Bye bye you fat jerk."

_"Annoying girl."_

"Cold two-tone hair boy."

_"Lunatic girl."_

"Cold hearted bastard."

_"Stupid kid."_

"I'm no kid!"

_"Bye"_

"Bye and good riddince!" We both hanged up at the same time. I gave out a sigh as Raine opened the door a bit. The next thing I know she's jumping on my bed.

"AMBER LIKES KAI!" Raine yelled over and over again. Since she kept on jumping on my bed and I was on it she got me to fall off my bed face flat. Then I just remembered something. Does Alex have a date?

"Does Alex have a date?" I asked quickly changing the subject. Raine grinned.

"You'll see soon!" Raine yelled then ran out the door. I feel face flat again. Raine is just starting to drive me nuts now! And fuck I don't like Kai!

* * *

**akkiangel: For those who are thinking these events happened to me most of it did, but now it's starting to mix in with my imaginations. Thank you for reading now please review.**


	8. Party!

**Today is the party... I go there to get the most disturbing news about the reason why I had to come over to Russia. I remember my past, but then Kai comes. He somehow gets me to go back to the party and what's next? Will there be something bad happening or will nothing bad happen at all?**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

* * *

The limo came to pick us up at 5:50 PM. I was wearing a dark blue V cut dress otherwise it really wasn't fancy. Raine was wearing a white dress! When the hell did I ever had a white dress in my closet! She must have changed the color or something. Her's wasn't fancy either. Alex was going with a girl name Alexandra. She had silver hair and crystal green eyes! I asked her if they were natural and she says they are. Interesting. So we all got in the limo and got to the Hiwitari's Mansion. I walked in to see a guy probably in his mid thirties maybe with white hair and my grandfather standing right there. 

"Hello Akki my dear," my grandfather said. Everyone besides Raine gave me a puzzled look. I rolled my eyes.

"Akki is my original name, but then I use the name Amber more," I explained. Raine was standing next to Tala while Alexandra was right next to Alex, and I was next to no one. I looked back to my grandfather.

"Hello Grandfather. Hello Mr. Hiwitari," I said is a proper manner no one has ever seen before.

"So Akki my dear who are you going with?" my grandfather asked.

"Me Mr. Nguyen," Kai said from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked at him as he came down the stairs.

"So you are going with Kai are you?" Voltaire asked me. I nodded my head as I said, "Yes Mr. Hiwitari."

"Call me Voltaire dear," Voltaire said. For some reason I felt like I knew this guy, but then for the fun of it I pretended I didn't.

"Okay Voltaire," I said.

"Your friends may call me Aruthur," my grandfather said giving everyone behind me a look. I nodded as well.

"I never seen her in this manner before," Alex whispered over to Alexandra. I gave out a sigh.

"Grandfather as you may already know this is Alex and Raine. He is Tala and she is Alexandra," I said. Grandfather nodded.

"Very nice to meet you all," grandfather said. Everytime when there is a party he acts so nice, but then when there isn't one he'd find just any excuse to beat me up.

"Yes it is nice to meet you all," Voltaire said, "Akki would you and Kai please meet me and your grandfather in the room right now. You all may go and wander around, but be back at 6:30." Everyone nodded as the group split up. Kai looked at me.

"Akki?" Kai asked.

"Later," I muttered darkly as we followed the two mid thirties grandfathers. We got to a room with four chairs. Two on one side and two on the other. Grandfather and Voltaire sat down on the chairs, but they were opposing each other.

"Akki come and sit. Same for you Kai," Grandfather said as he patted the seat next to him. I didn't hesistate, but if I was alone with him then I would. So now Kai was sitting next to Voltaire and I was sitting next to my grandfather. Kai gave me a Do-you-know-what's-going-on look and I shook my head a bit.

"Akki you may want to know this, but there is a different reason why I sended you over to Russia," my grandfather said. I snapped my head over to him. He took a deep breath before he started.

"The real reason was so you and Kai could get engaged," he said. My eye widened. Me engaged with Kai! Hell no! I stood up instantly and left the room. I could hear my grandfather yelling my name, but I ignored him as I left the mansion. I remembered my way easily so I got out of the mansion pretty quickly. I started to walk down the street when I heard something creeking. I look to see there was a play ground. I went to sit on the bench as I looked at the playground and started to remember something.

**Flashback**

**There was a 6 years old girl.She was sitting on a swing by myself asshe mumbled something to myself. In the background I could hear echos of little kids laughing. Then there was a more mature voice saying something.**

**"Tenshi let's go," a woman in her late twenties said. I could hear her voice echoing in my ears, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I watch as the 6 years old girl got off theswing and ran over to the woman. I look to see the woman had black raven like hair and crystal blue eyes. There was also a man next to her about the same age smiling. He was wearing glasses in front of his green eyes and his hair was reddish brown.**

**"Mommy! Daddy! Are we going somewhere today?" the 6 years old. The man that the6 years oldcalled Daddy laughed.**

**"Yes Tenshi," the man said. The little girl's name was Tenshi, except she looked like me.**

**"Where too?" Tenshi asked.**

**"An old friend of ours," the woman answered.**

**"Oh what's theirname?" Tenshi asked as she and her family got in the car.**

**"The lady's name is Sakura and the man's name is Tai, andthey have a son the same age as you," the woman said with a smile. Tenshi gave her a really big smile.**

**"Really? What's his name?" Tenshi asked. The man and women gave out a little laugh as they said his name, but then when they did I couldn't hear what they were saying.**

**"Wow I can't wait to meet him!" Tenshi exclaimed. The builidng they pulled up was at a two stories builidng. When the three got to the doorstep the door was already opened. The person who opened the door was a man in his late twenties as well. He had two tone hair just like Kai's, in fact it looked like Kai's hair as well; his eyes were crisom red throuh. He already had a large smile on his face.**

**"Tanya and Hiro! It's so great to see you again!" the man at the doorstep said as he gave the two a hug.**

**"Yes it's great to see you too Tai," Tanya said.**

**"Yeah it's been like 2 years since we seen each other!" Hiro said then he looked at Tenshi.**

**"Tenshi this is Tai," Hiro said. Tenshi smiled.**

**"Hello! I'm Tenshi," Tenshi chirpped.**

**"Hi Tenshi I'm Tai. Come on in," Tai said and the family did. I followed to see a woman in her mid twenties with black raven hair. Her eyes were the same shade as Kai's for some reason.**

**"Sakura it's so nice to see you again," Tanya said as she gave the woman a hug. Sakura smiled.**

**"Of course it is Tanya. Hi Hiro, and that must be Tenshi," Sakura said looking at the little girl.**

**"Uh huh my name is Tenshi! You must be Sakura!" Tenshi said. Sakura nodded.**

**"Smart girl," Sakura said. She turned to the stairs and said something, but the once again they were mute! When I looked nothing happened.**

**"Tenshi this is my son ..." Sakura said, but when the name came she was mute once again. I looked at Tenshi. She must be able to say the guy's name, except when I looked around no boy was there.**

**"Hello ... my name is Tenshi! Nice to meet you," Tenshi said as she offered a handshake to no one in front of her. After a while her hand started to move up and down like she was shaking someone's hand. I felt something started to pull me away from this memory. Someone was calling me from somewhere, but I didn't know who. Who was calling me?**

**End of Flashback**

"Amber are you okay?" someone's voice said. For some reason the voice sounded so fimiliar. I opened my eyes to see Kai in front of me.

"Kai?" I asked. Kai gave out a sigh. I looked around to see the area was now snowing! In the memory everywhere was snowing as well. I looked at the playground once more to see it was the same playground I saw in the memory. Something must be going wrong with my brain! Wasn't my mother and father's name Tanya and Hiro as well? Better ask my grandfather after the party.

"Amber," Kai said. I looked at him.

"I asked what are you doing here?" Kai said.

"I just came here, becauseI wanted to," I said. Kai gave me a look, but then grabbed my wrist as he pulled me up. I must have fallen asleep at the park when it snowed.

"Come on we have to go back," Kai said. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Back as in..." I let my sentence trailed off.

"Back to the mansion. You don't need to stay out and get sick," Kai said. I sighed. I guess I'll go back to get out of my wet clothes. As we walked down the street and I looked around to see something I saw not to long ago. I got my hand to slip out of Kai's hand as I ran down to the road on my right.

"Amber where are you going!" Kai yelled as he ran after me. I didn't answer back. As I ran down the street I saw the houses the family drove by to get to their friend's house. Was that a memory or a vision? I think I would go with vision since it had nothing to do with me in it. I kept on running as I stopped in front of the same two stories building, except it was beaten pretty badly. The place looks like no one is living in it anymore.

"This is it..." I muttered as I walked in. The place looks the same still, but with no furniture. I sighed as I walked up the stairs. When I got to the top there was a hall and a couple of doors. About four doors. I opened the one close to my left to see nothing in it except for a wooden table. A wooden table in front of the open window. I walked to the wooden table and looked outside. What was so interesting about this view when you could get it from anywhere? I sigh then Kai came in.

"Amber do you know this place?" Kai asked. I looked at the ground.

"I've seen this place before," I said and left. We both went back to the mansion to see Voltaire and my grandfather looking at us.

"Akki where did you go?" my grandfather said. I sighed.

"Park," I said. Voltaire looked at my dress.

"Yes well come we will have you change into a different dress," Voltaire said and I nodded. I followed Voltaire up the stairs for about two times then started to walk down a hall. We made a couple of turns, but then I wasn't even paying attention now. Voltaire opened a door to a room and walked in. I followed.

"Here change into this," Voltaire said as he handed me a midnight blue dress. I nodded and went into a random door. I heard Kai chuckle.

"That's the closet," Kai said. I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"I know! I'd prefer the dark!" I said as I locked the closet door and started to change. I heard another person came in.

"Where's Akki?" Grandfather asked.

"Closet," Kai said flatly. Just then when I got the dress on something hit my head... hard.

"Ouch," I said as I rubbed my head and picked up the item that hit my head. To my surprise the item was a book with the words Sakura Hiwitari written on it. I covered my mouth as I slip the book back into a corner and slapped a red tape on the door. Yep you guessed it I used the red tapes sometimes! I opened the door to see everyone was staring at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. The three male shook their heads.

"Akki dear you look..." Grandfather let his words trailed off.

"Beautiful," Kai said. Everyone was now looking at him and I could see he was blushing a bit. I seriously couldn't let that go to waste, but I'll just save him this once. I grabbed a hold of Kai's arm and dragged him out of the room as I secretly put a little red tape on the door.

"Kai you know I'll never let you hear the end of this?" I asked.

"I was afraid of that," Kai said as I grinned. Just then two people passed us, but I couldn't see who. My mouth dropped it was the two grandfathers running pretty fast! By the time we got to the stairs I could hear Voltaire saying, "We would like to now welcome Amber Nguyen and Kai Hiwitari!" Nice he used my fake name! Kai and I started walking down the stairs and I saw Kayla standing there looking like she was going to fume! Same for her partner Andrew... oh boy! When we got to the bottom we had to walk to the middle of the floor first.

"We have to be the first to start dancing for the party to begin," Kai whispered in my ears. I gave him short nod so no one notices. We then started to dance. I could feel everyone staring at us and some people talking. My ears was also able to pick up what the two grandfathers were saying.

"Akki doesn't even make a flaw movement," Voltaire said.

"Neither does Kai," Grandfather said.

"They'd make a flawless couple together," Voltaire said.

"I'd agree," Grandfather said. Then other people started to join us in dancing. Kayla tried to hit me when she was dancing, but then she hitted someone else instead. I gave out a little giggle at her. After a while Kai and I stopped dancing and went to go do other stuff. The party wouldn't end till midnight and it was only 10 PM. Wow time does fly.

"So how was it?" Raine asked. I gave her a puzzled look.

"How was what?" I asked.

"Dancing with Kai," Raine asked. I smirked.

"How was it dancing with Tala?" I asked, but before Raine could say anything some guy went up to me.

"Hello there. May I have the honor of accompanying you in this dance?" the guy asked. Raine went with Tala and I gave her a little glare.

"No you may not," Kai said behind me. Kai then grabbed my hand and we started dancing again.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"My grandfather is planning to announce the engagement at the end of the party," Kai hissed. My eyes widen.

"What!" I hissed surprised. Kai nodded. Dam this so isn't my day! We stopped dancing as Kai leaded me to the garden in the back. I look to see the moon light reflecting off the clear water that was surrounded by flowers. The area was beautiful, but then I still don't like Kai! I walked not paying attention to where I was walking and nearly ended up slipping into the water. Luckly Kai grabbed me quick enough, except he had to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Careful where you are going," Kai said. I smiled at him. For once he was showing his feelings.

"Yeah I'll do that next time," I said. I heard something in the bushes, but then thought it was my imagination as Kai let me go and I was standing next to him. I have out a low sigh as I turn to my left to see Tala standing right there.

"BOO!" Tala yelled.

"AHHH!" I yelled back jumping on to Kai. Everyone was now laughing.

"Not... funny..." I said as I tried to calm my own heart down. It took me a while to to notice that I was hugging Kai and when I did I instantly let go to go off to kill Tala.

"Invanov that wasn't funny!" I yelled as I hit him on the head. Raine then gave me a puzzled look.

"When were u scared that easily?" Raine asked the looked at my dress, "And I've been meaning to ask you why are you wearing a different dress?"

"To impress Kai," Alex said.

"Alex!" I yelled and I was now blushing. Alexandra giggled.

"Awww look she's blushing!" Alexandra said. I could feel the blush turn to a deeper blush. When did I started to blush this much!

"Ahhh you people just like to embarsse people!" I yelled.

"Yep we do," Tala said then grinned, "My little sister has a boyfriend!"

"You have a little sister?" Raine and I asked puzzled. Tala laughed.

"Yeah you!" Tala said pointing at me.

"AHHH INVANOV!" I yelled. Tala was laughing so badly he was crying. Alex laughed too, but not a much as Tala while Alexandra and Raine giggled. Why must I be the victim all the time! I went back into the ballroom to see Kayla right in front of me.

"Nguyen stay away from my man," Kayla hissed.

"Ummm does he have a nametag on so I know to stay away from him?" I asked. It was fun making the slut angry.

"You fat bitch!" Kayla said. She threw her fist at me, but then it never made contact since it made contact with the wall. I blinked as I stood behind her.

"Are you--" I started.

"Akki come you must sing something," Grandfather said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Yes you must go up and sing," Grandfather said. I sighed.

"Eternal Snow?" I asked. Grandfather gave me a puzzled look. No surprise. It was a song that I already knew, but never sang before. Only reason why is because then I didn't want to. Before he asked I never did wanted to sing it, but here I am now thinking of singing it. Mainly it is for my friends, because it's pretty obvious they are in love. Grandfather nodded as I went up on the stage. I coughed gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm singing this song for a couple of friends of mines. This is how they feel towards someone else, but their thoughts as well," I said. It started intrumental, but then I started to sing.

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or  
Will you notice it  
Even though I've never said anything?_

_Like snow, but quietly  
It continues to pile up_

_Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my tears won't stop  
Therefore, I should be free of you_

_How long will I keep thinking of you?  
My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

_Now, a burning candle  
Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me  
If we meet in a biting cold blizzard I won't feel cold, and  
I miss you everytime I think of you  
This scarf that I knit for you I'm holding it alone tonight_

_If there were an eternally falling snow  
This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

_Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my chest fills up  
I want to cry out to the winter sky  
I want to see you now_

When I was done everyone was staring at me then started clapping. I looked over to Raine and Alexandra who both smiled and mouthed thank you to me. When it came to Kai he just smiled. I smiled back. When it came to the two grandfathers they both smiled.

"We don't have anything to say, except for now you may all leave," Voltaire said.

* * *

**akkiangel: How was it? Well please review in the end and I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	9. The Closet Embarrsement

**The two grandfathers didn't announce the engagment. I guess they were only joking then. At night I have dreams... dreams of the little girl Tenshi again.**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

* * *

When we got home I ran to my room to change out of the dress and into my night clothes. When I was done I fell on my bed and fell asleep. Why did Kai smile at me so much during the party? Why did Kai went out to look for me? Why did Kai care about me? When did he started to care about me? How come I didn't know? I let out a sigh as the questions ran through my head again. Who is Sakura? Who is Tai? Who is Tenshi? Who is that boy? Why couldn't I see him? Why couldn't I hear his name? Why couldn't I hear him speak. I slapped my head. I'm asking too many questions now! Except why did they look so alike to Kai so much. Life was truely unfair. It was my last thought before I was swallowed into the darkness with opened arms. 

**- Dream -**

**I looked around to see Tenshi again still 6. She was playing around with someone. Atleast it was better. It was a dark shadow figure. Tenshi looked at the shadow and smiled.**

**"Hey ... will we be friends always?" Tenshi asked. I didn't know the replay, but I was pretty sure it was a yes. Tenshi smiled as she hugged the shadow.**

**"... Tenshi! Come on here!" Sakura yelled. Tenshi got up from where she was and started to walk followed by the shadow. When they got to where Sakura was they saw she was in the kitchen holding two bowls of rice.**

**"Come on you two. You have to eat," Sakura smiled as she gave a bowl of rice to Tenshi then the shadow. Who was the shadow? Then the setting changed. There was Sakura writing in the same little book I found at the Hiwitari Mansion. She was smiling as she wrote in it then putted in the cloest up on the shelf. She was wearing the same type of dress I was wearing to the party. So the room must have belonged to her.**

**- Dream Ends-**

I opened my eyes to see sunlight shinning in my room and heard birds chirping.

"Shit," I muttered. Today was Sunday. The day I hate because then school would come by tomorrow. I slipped into my black baggy pants with a dark blue t-shirt. I went over to the Hiwitari's Mansion and knocked on the door. One of the bluters opened the door. No surprise.

"Hello may I come in?" I asked. The butler nodded.

"Mr. Nguyen your granddaughter is here!" The butler yelled. I saw Grandfather coming down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Akki I didn't think you'd come by so quickly," Grandfather said. I nodded.

"Yes I thought I'd come later, but then I didn't," I said. Grandfather smiled.

"Well I would be staying here for a week. Afterwards I would be going back to America. You may come with me if you wish to," Grandfather said. I was shocked! He was letting me choose what to do! Holy shit!

"Yes I'd be staying. I have a couple of questions to ask you," I said. Grandfather nodded as we went upstairs. We went into an office. I sat down in a chair close to the door.

"Who is Tanya and Hiro?" I asked sternly. For some reason I just started with that even though I don't know their last names.

"They were your father and mother," Grandfather said. When he said that I felt like a hundred needles were starting to make their way through my back.

"So who was Tenshi?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Grandfather. He let out a sigh then grabbed a picture from his pocket. The pictured showed Tanya, Hiro, and Tenshi all together smiling happildy with Grandfather standing right next to Hiro.

"You are Tenshi," Grandfather answered. I just gave him a glare.

"If I am Tenshi then why did you change it to Akki?" I hissed.

"At first your name was Angel and now it is Devil. Akki do you prefer Tenshi or Akki?" Grandfather asked. Now that I think of it I'd prefer Akki, because it means things that describes me and is mostly appealing to me. I gave out a sigh.

"Akki," I answered. Grandfather nodded.

"That's why. Also when you were younger everyone at your school called you Akki," Grandfather said. I gave out a sigh as I ran out. Dam it for all the times when I needed the restroom why does it have to be now! I felt like I wanted to puke from something I ate! Must have been the shushi I ate eariler for breakfast. I ran into a restroom for once yay! Usually I would end up in a closet! After I came out of the restroom I went to a random door on my right and guess what... IT WAS A BLOODY CLOSET! OH MY BLOOD GOD! Just then the door closed behind me! Great. So I turned around and walked forward to feel something hit me! I mumbled curse words as I looked at what hit me to see I hit a bloody mop! Is my life gonna be related to the show Tom and Jerry? (A/N: NO I DO NOT OWN TOM AND JERRY!) I tried to walk to a different area to feel rolls of paper land on my head. I think about 5 of them hit my head too hard to count since something else hit my head as well. The door opened and when I looked Kai was standing right there staring right back at me. I swear he wanted to laugh at me, but held it back. There were the paper on me everywhere on me entangling with me. Then the wood part of a mop and broom was on my head while I was on all fours! DAM IT ALL!

"Ummm hi?" I said as I tried to get up, but ended up falling back down since the rolls of paper was everywhere.

* * *

**akkiangel: Okay sorry for taking so long I had an unexpected trip over to L.A. and had to stay there. Review please and I'll try to update soon if I can get a new idea for this.**


	10. Then Last Entry For Amber's Life

**Something is not right now. Ever since I found out my real name was Tenshi. The memories of my past... or portion of them. I decided I won't go and ask my grandfather questions anymore. I'll just let them come back to me. I'll forget about that little book. It was pretty obvious the shadow in my dreams was Kai. This is going to be end of this entry, because then I will let life go and I'llgo with the flow.**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

* * *

I was sitting on the laptop still trying to recover from what is almost a week ago embarresement! I mean who would stupidly walk into a... into a closet and then ended up getting attacked by all the things in it! Inspite of the way Kai was trying to hold in his laughter Kai seemed pleased to see me, but then I just left the mansion instantly. And now here I am reading rated M stories with lemon warning signs written everywhere on it! What the fuck is up with that! I only read them when I am really distrubed! And I swear I am not _that _disturbed... okay maybe I am just a bit. I let out a large sigh. Reading these wasn't helping me much now. It was just making me horny and start thinking about hot guys and how much I'd love to do something to them. I hit my head instantly. 

"What the fuck!" I yelled to myself. I closed the window to the story so I would stop reading it then started to lean back in my chair making it only two legs on the ground. Hmmm something is wrong. Is there something I have to do today? I look at the time. It is only 2 PM on a Friday I think... I havehigh jumpon Saturday... wait. If today is Friday then I should be a school, only one more day for it to be a week from the closet embarresment... SHIT! Today was Saturday and I have to go and do that weird high jump practice today! I seriously didn't want to be in is, but Alex made me do something or else he would have dragged me to his basketball practices and trust me they weren't pretty.

_Flashback_

_"Awww Alex do I have to come?" I whinned as he started to drag me to the area the team was going to practice at._

_"Yes! If I leave you alone that would be like leaving you in a store so you can destory it!" Alex yelled as he continued to pullme towards the gym. When we got in I saw about 15 other boys including Kai and Tala. The coach looked up to see me and Alex and smiled._

_"Alex you did bring someone here today! Is she going to be joining us?" the coach asked._

_"She might. She's just here to see how it will be going," Alex said. I saw a couple of guys sended me a seducive smile, except then I just ended up giving them all a level 3 glare. Most of them turned away except for one guy. Grrrr the horror! I gave him a level 4 death glare and he just gave me a grin before turning to his coach._

_"Jason stop staring at the girl!" The coach yelled. Thank god the coach learned to stay strict with his basketball players! The ones that kept on staring at me recieved 50 push-ups. I first thought it was cruel, but then Alex told me they would usually do 100 so okay not sad. The ones that didn't learned their lesson got it doubled each time. I was laughing in my head, but then only a smile danced across my face._

_"Hey Amber you alright?" Alex asked me. I gave him a puzzled look._

_"Of course I am. Why you asked?" I asked._

_"Because you were smiling!" Alex said._

_"Oh well it's funny to see other guys get in trouble," I said then looked over at Kai. Alex then left being called from the coach to go and change. I was sitting there waiting for the three boys to come out, but then I wasn't paying attention for them when a pair of arms was wrapped around my waist._

_"Hey let go!" I yelled instantly as I tried to wiggle free. Whoever was the guy he refused and attacked my neck! I was getting pissed off as I started to trash around, but then he held down my arms since when he was hugging me he aslo caught my arms._

_"Let go!" I yelled again, but then he just went harder. I swear he was a vampire or something trying to puncture a hole in my neck! I felt the guy lifting me off the ground and taking me somewhere, which would most likely be under a tree or in an alley which I was hoping wasn't where I was right now! I felt my back pressed on the ground and looked to see Jason sitting on my stomach. _

_"Get off of me Jason," I hissed as I tried to wiggle away, but failed with the guy sitting on me._

_"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to hurt you... much," Jason said as he leaned in again and started to kiss my neck. While he was at it I felt him unbottoning my black shirt slowly. I then slapped his face which was a big mistake. He gave out a growl as he pulled out a rope in the process._

_"I didn't want to use this, but it seems I will have to," Jason growled as he started to tie my hands together to a steel pole stuck in the ground. Yep I was in for it. He was still sitting on my stomach and was now smiling. I tried to get the rope off my wrist, but then Jason went off undoing my shirt and was staring at my body._

_"Hmm looks like I did catch myself a beauty," Jason said before he went off licking my stomach. I swear if this is a nightmare I will instantly barf from what is going on, but then he snapped me back to reality when he bit a piece of my skin._

_"Yewoch! Man get off!" I yelled, but then Jason taped my mouth with duck tape! I swear it tasted horrible!_

_"Well looks like you can't rebel anymore Amber," Jason said as his hands went off around my body. I swear I will never feel clean ever now! I wanted to cry, but then I never did cry for a long time. The time I look like showering is when water runs down my face, not my tears so instead I went off trying to scream, but they came in muffles. I started to kick the air, but then pulled my legs back so far it hit Jason on the head. Jason gave out a low growl._

_"Stupid girl! Do I need to take you to my place so I could fuck you!" Jason yelled. Hehe looks like I pissed him off badly. I went off moving left and right while kicking him with my feet when I saw someone in the distance. I tried another yell, but it still came out a muffle! Dam it! I look to see a trash can in my kicking range. That would do! I kick the trash can over attracting the person's attention. Whoever it was they started running this way. Oh shit... now that I think of it. What if it was Jason's friend? Then they'd both fuck me at once! Man that was really a bad idea right there, but to my luck for once it was Kai! Kai looked at me then Jason. Jason gave him a glare._

_"Leave Hiwitari," Jason growled._

_"Get off of Amber," Kai hissed back. Jason smirked at Kai._

_"No I didn't even get a chance to fuck her yet," Jason said. Kai's eyes narrowed as he clutch his fist. This will be a rather pretty sight for me to see now. Kai punched Jason in the face, but then Jason punch Kai in the stomach. Ouch gotta hurt. Kai gave out a slight growl as he and Jason started to fight. Didn't it occur to anyone I was stuck on the ground while I was shirtless? Apparently it didn't, but then I felt someone pull me up. So now I was standing, with my hands on my back, shirtless! I started to curse Jason when a hand started to go everywhere on my stomach and the blade of a knife was now only centimeters away from my neck._

_"Hiwitari! Stop attacking Jason! It'd be a shame if this beautiful body got hurt," the guy said behind me. I so now wanted to puke. Kai looked at me and froze, but then Jason was just smirking._

_"Thanks Joe," Jason said as he started to walk over to me and the guy._

_"Hey we are now even," Joe said. I so wanted to just have someone stick something in my heart right now! I mean I might get rapped right now! AHHHHH MY LIFE IS TRUELY HORRIBLE!_

_"S-stay a-a-away from me!" I said instantly as I back up on the pole... wait a pole? I could climb it, but this pole looks like a stripper's pole. What should I do? I look to see Jason only about 8 feet away and the pole was only about 3 feet taller than me. Okay that would work. I instantly jumped on the pole and started to climb up, but at the same time I looked like a stripper. Not the plan, but then I got my hands free of the pole and rope! I grabbed my shirt that was on the ground and slipped it on while running. As I ran I grabbed Kai's wrist and we both ran out of the abbey. I swear I need to take a shower 30 times now._

_--_End of Flashback--

I swear I don't want that to happen ever again! I ran out the door grabbing my key. I know that as the time pass while I'm spending my time here I will have new memories... memoriesI would love to keep... and friends I want to stay with. Ever since that incident I started to discover my feelings for Kai. The feelings I had ever since we met, but stayed hidden; or it might have been because I was denying it. It seems to me that Kai also has the same feelings for me, but I'll wait for him to reveal them to me first. As soon as he reveal his feelings about me I'll keep my feelings about him hidden. I changed. I'm no longer that silent type of person who would want to stay away from people. I'm now the happy, opened typed of person. Short tempered still! Raine and Tala are now dating including Alex and Alexandra. The other two people in the ground that isn't dating is me and Kai, but then who knows? We may end up dating, but for now we are just friends. I turn to look at a picture I took with all my friends. Raine, Alexandra, Tala, Alex, Kai, and me. This picture was rather rare to me, because it has everyone and I mean everyone including Kai smiling! That's why in my locket it has the same picture, just smaller. I smiled at the picture as I left the house seeing what will my life have in stored for me.

**The End**


	11. High Jumps, Carnivals, and Karoke

akkiangel: Ummm hey people... Did I forgot to mention for the past 10 chapters that when it is **bold** then that is just the entry Amber puts in her diary called "My Crappy Life", but since she notice it isn't crappy she's going to end it? Sorry I forgot to tell you all this! You may want my head now, but okay. Uhhh the story is still told by her POV, but then she won't write in her diary anymore. The "**The End**" part was for her diary so sorry for confusing you! and the Disclaimer part doesn't belong in the diary! Ummm Disclaimer... I think that's all I need to say...

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade**

* * *

It's been a week since I had actually wrote in my diary called, "My Crappy Life", but then I guess maybe I should burn it. That little black book holds all my bad, crappy memories ever since at the age of 12. Now that I'm no longer in my amnesia state. How did I get amnesia? It was actually pretty easy. So long story short parents got in car crash, I get shock, I don't pay attention, and I ended up getting hit by a skillet on the head really hard from myself. Pretty stupid? To me it is and now I'm laughing from the memory of it. The normal couples are still together and since we had so many extra rooms the group decided to move in, including Kai! I swear I was jumping around in joy when I found out, but didn't, because one everyone was there, two there were things in the way, and three I'd just embarressed myself so I just smiled. We are all sleeping under the same roof always having fun now, but I can't make up and excuse to kick Tala out of the house now. I also got an idea so I could get my revenge on Kai for throwing me out the window! It's pretty easy. Since tomorrow it's the tournaments for the high jump I have to be there isn't that great? No it's not. Well anyways I get to bring my friends to go and watch the tournament and they get to have the front row seats for free! So I reserved 5 seats. Grandfather already left over to California, and I don't need Voltaire to be there, I'm sure he is going to try his "Hey you two are married" joke again. I laughed remembering Kai's face at the two grandfather's joke. I swear they were trying to make us have a heart-attack or something! 

>>>>>>>>Fast Forward to the High Jump Tournament 

So during the high jump tournament we were doing warm-ups first so then I was doing my normal streching, but got lots of wolf whistles when I had to go out. The high jump uniform is red and white... pretty old, but then again I don't really care. I'm still upset about the fact that Jason the bastard will be there and so will Kayla the slut, but then I guess I'll have to get use to it. When I look at where Alex and the others were at I felt like laughing. I mean who wouldn't if your two friends that are girls are jumping around yelling "Your's the best Amber!" like crazy loonatics and then the boys are busy trying to get their girls to calm down and the last one is sending everyone who gives you wolf whistles death glares! Well I would, but then I decided I will do it later. After I did my jump and made is sucessfully the judge decided that our school past! YAY! Ice cream for everyone! Well all my friends at least! I look over to my friends to wave at them, but then all the guys must have thought I was waving at them and started to go off hooting me and yelling random stuff like "Amber your hot!" or "Amber wants me to go out with her" and I heard some "See I'm Amber's boyfriend!" These got Kai pissed off and from the looks of it he wants to kill them now. I sort of laughed a bit before running off to change into my normal clothes. While I was changing I got some compliments from other people on the team, but I really wasn't paying attention since I was busy rephrasing the plan in my head. If Raine does her part and Alexandra too then everything will be okay. I went out to see they are all outside waiting for me. Raine was holding pink cotton candy with a soda in her right hand. Alexandra was holding a blue one and a sprite in her hands as well. I look to see Kai holding blue cotton candy! I was only giggling a bit, butKai was eating cotton candy! I look at Kai again and saw him looking away while offering the cotton candy to me. Oh so it was for me... oops.

"Thanks Kai," I said as I grab the cotton candy out of his hand and ate some. I look to see Kai still looking away from me and I though I saw him blushing a bit! Bwa hahahahaha! This must continue!

"Kai do you want some?" I asked. Kai looked at me for a minute then opened his mouth.

"Uhhh okay..." Kai said as he reached and grab a piece of it. Oh god no! A black silky limo then drove up next to us on the street and my grandfather came out. HOLY SHIT! He was suppose to be gone a loooong time ago! What is he doing here now! My jaw pratically hit the ground as he walked over to us with a big smile on his face... not good...

"Amber! How can you forget about your own grandfather!" my grandfather asked. I opened... well it was already opened so then I closed it and opened it and closed it again repeating this about 3 times before some words actually came out of my mouth!

"Yo-you already l-left over to A-America!" I stammered. Grandfather shook his head then look at everyone and saw that I was offering Kai some cotton candy and he took some.

"Oh offering your boyfriend some of your cotton candy now are you?" Grandfather asked. I look at where the cotton candy was then at Kai so I said something else besides what I wanted to do.

"He's a boy that happened to be my friend. That doesn't make him my boyfriend," I gritted forcing a smile on my face. Yep I was mad at him and I guess I'll maybe write this in the "Crappy Memories" or "Embarrasing Moments" book... yep I have a little book for whatever type of event that happened. Hmm I might have to burn the Embarrasing Moments thought... oh well. I still need to do my revenge... if I could remember it right now! Argh! I forgot! Just great.

"Hey Kai there's a carnival around here like two blocks down! Wanna go wanna go?" I asked like a little kid then turned to the others.

"Wait how about we all go!" I then added, "Excluding my grandfather."

"Uhhh... okay," Kai said. I jumped in joy, grabbed his hand, and ran down the block with him following behind me. Everyone behind was laughing at the two of us as we ran. I look at Kai to see him with a little confusion in his face, but then it turned to a soft smile as he started to run so he can keep up with me.

"Let's get the tickets quickly," I said as we ran over to the ticket booth... I swear I was acting like a kid! The... who ever does the ticket booth person lady was looking at the two of us with a warm smile... too warm for my taste anyways.

"Awww are you two together?" the ticket person asked. We both blushed a bit, looked at each other, then looked back at the ticket booth person.

"No! We came with other friends, but they are coming!" I quickly said as Kai gave her the money so we could get the tickets. The lady giggled as she handed me an extra sheet filled with tickets.

"Ummm wouldn't we have to..." I let my sentence trailed off, because she gave me the quiet sign.

"It's for the two of you to spend. Don't worry I'll pay for it now enjoy your time here," the lady said. I gotta admit she's really nice.

"Thanks," was all I said before catching up with Kai. When the others came Kai gave them two sheets each and kept two for ourselves.

"So what ride do you all want to go?" I asked instantly.

"Well... there's bumper cars," Alexandra said. Raine and I looked at each other first then went off yelling, "BUMPER CARS!" Everyone sort of took a step back and blinked at us like we were just strangers before we went off running over to the Bumper Cars. We gave the ticket taker person, which I don't remember what you call them, and got in a car. I look at everyone to remember what color car they went in so I could hit them. BWA HAHAHAHA! The music started and the cars started to move. YAY! I drove the car to hit Tala first from the back then reversed to hit Alexandra in the front! Raine went off to hit Alex with her car, but in the process hitted me! REVENGE! I drove the car over to Raine and was hitting her for like 2 minutes before I saw Kai and Alex bumping each other. I finally stopped chasing Raine around with my red car and drove it into Kai's blue car in the side.Kai looked at me and then Alex. I had a really bad feeling that told me to run, but then I couldn't and they both hit me! On the side anyways! Nooo I became a sandwhich! Then I look to see Raine and Alexandra sandwhiching Tala, but stop to sandwhich me on the top. I swear I think I should let go of the steering wheel now, but then Tala can and tried to hit me on the bottom right hand corner. After doing this for like 9 seconds the car stopped operating and I was sort of stuck which the cars everywhere.

"Uhhh guys... I'm stuck," I said looking around at all the cars surrounding me. Tala and Raine laughed while Alex and Alexandra grinned at me.

"Kai you should help her out, Alexandra wants to go on The Zipper," Alex said pointing to a tall ride that looking like a zipper... Except then there were carts spinning round and round as the zipper moved as well.

"I wanna go too!" I said instantly. I'm a sucker for those type of rides since they are always so fun!

"But you need a partner... and I'm going with Tala," Raine said. I looked at Kai who went to pick me up from my stuck position of the cars.

"I'll go with you," someone else offered. I look to see it was Tommy. He's was also from the basket-ball team, but then he wasn't staring at me at all! He was actully more obessed over basket-ball then staring at girls I think which was good. His eyes were hazel green with dirty blond hair.

"Well Kai are you going to be going with me?" I asked in a sweet voice. Kai gave Tommy a glare before grabbing my wrist and leading me to the Zipper. If I knew any better he's jealous! I smiled. Yep it's good to know that your crush actually does get jealous if you went on a ride with someone else you don't even know.

"Yeah I'll go with you," Kai said as we got in line.

"Really thanks Kaisy!" I said instantly giving him a hug. Usually Kai would push people off of him for hugging him, except then he just smiled back and hugged me. We were in that position for a while until someone coughed. We only turned our heads keeping the hugging position to see Tala holding a camera.

"Say cheese," Tala said instantly as he took the picture. Both Kai and I turned red from the blush that was now dancing everywhere on our face.

"IVANOV I'LL KILL YOU!" Kai yelled as I let go of him so he can go and kill Tala.

"Leave a piece of him behind so I could kill him too!" I said as the two ran around. Kai was using foul language while Tala was laughing while running around with the camera. Raine was also laughing! Hey I'd expect her to go and save her boyfriend's ass, but this is too funny to resist laughing. Alex and Alexandra was laughing as well and Tommy... well let's just say his mouth where with someone else -coughsmakingcoughsoutcoughs- Well after Kai fianlly got his cool Tala went off taking pictures of Alex and Alexandra then went off saying how he will post it on his website of couples that he made. Now Kai and Alex was on his tail while all the girls was laughing at him running for his life! It was nightime when we were on the ferris wheel. While going on the ferris wheel we were watching the fireworks lit up the sky every now and then. Raine was with Tala while Alexandra was with Alex.

"Thanks Kai," I said.

"For what?" Kai asked.

"For everything," I said as I turn my head to Kai with a smile on my face.

"Do you want to come back her tomorrow? It will still be open, and it could be just the two of us," I said. Kai raised an eyebrown.

"And how will we get rid of the others?" Kai asked. I giggled.

"Mall," I said simply.

"Okay," Kai said looking back at the fireworks. I gave out a quiet sigh as I went to watch the fireworks again. When we all got off I saw that Raine and Tala were busy giving each other googoo ga ga stares which I don't need to know why, and as for the other two they were smiling at each other every single dam time! Yesh too much romance here! We started to walk out and it was a bit crowded, but then it was still easy to get around. I was walking when some guy tripped me and I knew I couldn't catch myself so I let out a little yell as I was about to fall.

"Nooooo!" I said then fell. The next thing that happened was too fast and I didn't know what really happened. All I know was that I fell onto something soft and warm. I open my eyes to see Kai's eyes staring back at me. Why is there something soft and warm on my lips as well? Well if you guessed that we were kissing you won 100 points! We were kissing! Ahhhh! I got off of him instantly blushing, but then Tala took another picture.

"Bwa hahahaha this is now really nice! I could write a poem for all of us now!" Tala yelled. Kai and I were still blushing red like crazy as we went off to kill Tala. After one hour we finally stopped and sort of stayed away from each other for a while. Kai was ahead of the group while I was in the back staring at the ground. The mail goal was suppose to kiss him on the cheeks and run off to work, not on the lips! Wait... work? AHHHHH! I forgot I'm suppose to go and do karoke today at a restruant!

"GUY'S I FORGOT I HAVE WORK! Gotta go bye!" I yelled instantly as I turned and ran before anyone could say anything. After running for 15 minutes I got to the back of the restruant and saw my friend, Clinton!

"Clint!" I said as I wave my hand at him.

"Hey Am, you barely made it," Clinton said. I gave out a sigh.

"Whew good! I had to run out on my friends and quick said I was late to work," I said. Clinton gave out a laugh as we both walked into the restruant. I went to change into the clothes they supplied for me to go and do my karoke in since the person who originally was suppose to do this had to go somewhere short-noticed. I had to get into a black diagonal bottom cut dress from the right mid-thigh down past the right knee. It was also sleeveless and was a V cut. I slid on my black arm warmers that had lots of strings to made it fancy, but it was actually easy to put on. When I came out with the black 2 inches high heels Clinton was standing right there staring at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked checking myself.

"No you just look... umm.. dazzling," Clinton said as he blushed and turn back to his work. I gave out a sigh as I walked out on stage, but then I got wolf-whistles again. Enough is enough for a day! Except I had to act like I liked it! Ewwwww! I look around at the audience, but then something flashed at the corner of my eye. I look to see Tala, Raine, Alex, Alexandra, and Kai! HOLY SHIT! Tala was laughing like crazy while Alex gave me the I-don't-like-that-dress look, and Kai was just staring at me. Oh god why me?

"Hello Everyone! How's it going?" I asked and I got lots of replies like "Perfect babe!", except then they got death glares from Kai. I grinned.

"Today everyone Nancy was out somewhere so I'm here to take her place! What song would you want we to sing?" I asked.

"'Unfaithful' by Rihanna!" Raine yelled instantly and I nodded.

"Unfaithful it is!" I said as the music started. (A/N: Hey I don't own any of the songs Amber is gonna sing or is singing!) After singing various songs it was nearly the end of the night for me when I had only one song left to sing.

"Well everyone this is the last one and the boss wants me to sing 'We Live' so my friends! Get up here!" I yelled. I grinned at the four people that came up.Stella was a girl with brown hair and faded red steaks tied to a pony tail. The streaks were so faded I really couldn't see it at all. Amy had black hair that was also tied to a pony tail and glasses. The glasses made her look younger anyway so it really did match. Rachael was the next person that came up and she had silver hair witha neat blood red frame style hair that wasn't tied up! The joy! Then the last person was Raine! Yay everyone is here for once! By the time we ended everyone was so freakin happy they were trying to force us to sing more, but the we somehow wiggled our way over to the back of the restruant. After I got back to my normal clothes we all went home and Tala went off making fun of me and saying how he was recording it all and blah blah blah. I guess I will have to burn it later or break it. He does that too much.

* * *

akkiangel: sorry it took so long still! This isn't part of the plan anyways! I still need to work on American Girls: We're Back if I can get any more ideas... well i'm ultra tired for how long i've been staying up for the past couple of weeks so i'll turn in early for once O.O well okay see ya! please review! 


	12. Unwanted Visitors and Something Nice

akkiangel: Sorry took me so long to update. The laptop is being another ass so I can't go on it much... actually it's just too slow and wouldn't let me on fanfiction. So right now I'm at my mom's house updating! Yay!

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine**

* * *

>Dream Sequence 

_I was running around in nothing, but a black fog. There stood Tala, Raine, Alexandra, and Alex all talking to each other, but they didn't even noticed me._

_"Hey you guys!" I yelled as I ran after them, but to see the more I did the father their image disappeared._

_"Guys wait!" I yelled desperatly as I started to push myself to run faster, but the more I did the father they got away. I gave out a sigh as I fell to my knees giving up._

_"What is going on? Why does this always happen to me?" I asked as I stared up at the sky to see the rain starting to fall._

_"Where the hell is everyone!" I yelled up to the sky, but only to have the rain hit my face. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, but all I know was that I was the only person there in the cold wet rain, in the darkness._

_"Amber," someone said in the darkness. I look to see Kai standing there staring at me._

_"Kai!" I yelled as I tried to hug him, but only to go through him. Was I fake? Was he real? Why did I go through him? I look around to see the same cold wet damp darkness with the rain falling down, but then in front of Kai was a grave. There was a stone tablet in the ground with someone's name carved into it. I look to see it say Akki Nguyen. I jumped. Am I going to die now? When am I going to die? Who killed me? Is this a dream? It has to be a dream! Another bad dream of the same thing. My death. Everyone suffering after my death. Everyone acting weird after my death, but why me? I look to see Tala, Raine, Alexandra, and Alex again at the gates talking. When I tried to listen to them talk I heard nothing. Instead of words coming from their mouths silence came. It was like they were mute, but then I couldn't get any closer. The ground underneath me disappeared and I was falling through the darkness._

>End of Dream Sequence

I woke up to see only a dark sky still. I look at the clock to see it was only 5 AM! BLOODY HELL! I gave out a couple of cursing words before jumping about five feet in the air. At the door was my grandfather just standing there with a smile on his face!

"Grandfather! You scared me!" I yelled.

"Sorry Amber, but I heard you and Kai kissed at the carnival," Grandfather said.

"It was by accident, and since then we weren't even talking much. Also you've been saying that for days already!" I yelled.

"Yes well your friends will be out for the day and you will have to stay home. It's not nice for Kai to be leaving you, but you will have to just deal with it," Grandfather said in a sorrow voice. I just gave him a who-are-you look.

"Umm grandfather I would be alright with that, but why are you in my room at 5 AM!" I yelled.

"To tell you since you have been waking up at the time for the past 15 nights," Grandfather said.

"Okay fine then, you may now leave my room," I said as I fell back to my bed and pull my blankets over my head. I heard grandfather leave my room then it was silence again. I stayed underneath my blankets for a couple of minutes before getting up. I look around the room to see no one in there. Like my dream I was the only person there. I gave out a sigh as I went to the restroom to do my normal morning stuff. When I came out I was in a light blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark blue arm warmers. I was wearing blue jeans and had my belt on a way to make it look like it was actually a cat tail. I tied my hair up into a ponytail making my hair act like a whip when I move around. I gave out a sigh as I fell onto my bed and stared at the dark blue ceiling. I don't know how long I was there, but then I went to go and read another random book, which happened to be "A Tree Grows In Brooklyn" again. I just shrugged as I started to read the book. After a while I heard people leaving and a couple of voices.

"Amber everyone's gonna go out now! Just stay home for now and we will be back in a while!" Raine's voice yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

"Yeah and don't go out! We don't want you trying to destory a store now!" Alex yelled. Finally he accepted the fact I tried to reck it instead of blowing it up!

"No worries I won't!" I yelled.

"And don't bother sneaking out! Here Blackie will be home with you today!" Alexandra yelled. Blackie was my dog that was a mixed breed. Part German sheperd and part golden retriver. Also Blackie was a **GIRL**! So don't call her a guy!

"Alright!" I yelled back as Blackie got in my room to sit next to me on my bed. She was a full grown dog and was pretty big already.

"Okay bye Amber!" Tala yelled as the door closed. I gave out a sigh as I stopped reading and layed on my bed next to Blackie. She layed her head down as I pet her on the head.

"What is there to do?" I asked. No one was letting me go out for some reason, and I for one really don't know why. I must be becoming a stupid person or something, but then again I was always one so I wouldn't really care then. I grabbed a random text book which was history and gave out a low sigh. I guess I'll work on my homework for a while. After it became 2 PM I finally stopped doing my homework and decided to get lunch. Blackie and I went downstairs and she was the first one to start eating since I gave her, her food first. I then went to go and cook my food and after we were done I decided to watch tv, except then someone came in the door. Blackie gave out a low growl as I went to see Kayla and bitcha and Jason the baston. Hehe I alternated the cursing words a bit so it rhymed! Wait why was Kayla and Jason here again? Great another mat to burn and whatever they touch.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"We are here to see you of course," Kayla said in a sweet bitchy tone.

"Well now that you see me get your ass out of my house," I said, "And thanks to you I have to burn the mat again."

"So you are going to burn everything we touch?" Jason asked as he took a step forward to me. I took on back.

"Maybe," I said simply as I took a couple of steps back since he was taking a couple of steps forward. We kept this up until I hit the couch and fell on it. Kayla closed the door and locked it then moved in the way so it can't be opened easily. Jason just grinned as he walked over to the couch. I tried to get off of the couch, but before I could he already pinned my arm down to it. I gave out a slight growl, but to him he enjoyed it.

"No worries you won't get hurt," Jason said, but then Blackie jumped him and bit down into his arm... hard. I could see the blood starting to flow down a bit. Jason gave out a growl.

"Let go of me!" Jason yelled as he tried to get Blackie to stop biting him, but to only have her sink her teeth in deeper. I took advantage of this to move out from underneath and run up the stairs.

"Blackie come on!" I yelled as I got up to the second floor. Blackie instantly let go of Jason's arm and ran up the stairs. Jason was busy checking his arms while I went off to lock every room before Blackie even got in mines. When she did I just finished locking every room and ran into mine room and lock it. I started to stroke Blackie's head before I went to clean her teeth off the blood.

"Thanks girl yous saved me," I whisper as I heard the footsteps getting louder.

"Dam it all these doors are lock!" Jason's voice yelled.

"Well since everyone is gone we can check everyone of them," Kayla said. I held mybreath for a minute as I felt my arms tighten around Blackie's neck. I felt like a little kid again. A defenseless little kid.

"Yeah, let's start with this one," Jason said and started to kick a random door, but then to my luck it wasn't mines. They did it a couple more times to have them to start to kicking my door. Jason let out a laugh.

"I hope you enjoyed hiding Amber, because we are coming in," Jason laughed. How could he know that I was in here! Okay he must be joking to get me to panic and block the door so I slowly made my way to put Blackie in the restroom and keep her there. I look to see Jason was still kicking the door, but even harder. Okay so he wasn't bluffing! He knows! I instantly started to look around, but then he manage to open it a bit and smile.

"Hello Amber," Jason said. I screamed. I pushed a bookcase in front of it, but it took me a while. Then I put a lot more stuff in the way to keep it there and started to panic. How did he! What would he do if he got in! Where is everyone! What should I do! I started to look around, but then I calm down to hear that he wasn't at the door anymore. I gave out a low sigh as I let Blackie out the restroom. I then hugged Blackie, but then she was growling again. I look at the wall and saw a shadow on the wall that didn't belong to me. I slowly turned around to see Jason at the balcony opening the balcony door. I swear this is like a horror movie! Or just another nightmare! Jason walked in my room as he lock the balcony door and smiled.

"You should learn to lock those," Jason said as he grabbed my arm and pinned me on the ground.

"You know this is actually a nice nice room," Jason said as he got his face close to my neck, but he pulled back when Blackie was biting his arm again! Yay good girl! I jumped up quickly, but then Jason grabbed my ankle with his other hand. Blackie's grip must have gotten tighter for Jason to loose his grip a bit. I wiggled my ankle free as I ran into the restroom.

"Blackie quick!" I yelled as I turn the door knob ready to lock it the moment she ran in. Blackie did ran in and I slammed the door shut. Jason started to pound the door making it move up and down. I look around to see a vent and smiled. My beloved escape vents. I quickly opened them and send Blackie in it. Then I started to crawl in, but then someone grabbed my ankle. To my worst fear it was Jason. Jason pulled me out of the vent and pulled me into a hug. Blackie quickly came out of the vent after me, but then Kayla got her on a leash and tied her to the restroom door. Okay I'm dead now. Jason smiled as he pinned me on my bed this time and Kayla left.

"Now that your pesky dog is tied to the door I finally could do what I wanted to do," Jason said as he started to kiss my neck. I kept on trying to wiggle loose, but then his grip tightened more and more. Blackie saw my struggled and started to bark even louder as she pulled on the leash more. She then started to chew on the leash trying to bite her way through it. I hope she does it soon, or else I'm going to go and sucide soon! Jason grinned.

"No worries I'm not going to hurt you... much," Jason said he moved my hands together and used one hand to hold them in place. His left hand was off trailing underneath my shirt. I felt really uncomfortable as I tried to get loose, but then I still couldn't! Dam guy get off of me!

"Stop that already!" I yelled as I tried to get loose, but then Jason just smiled.

"I love it when you struggle," Jason whispered to my ears. I bit my lip, but then he started to kiss my jaw line down to my collar bone. I am really disgusted now! Can't someone just come in with a gun and shoot this guy! After Jason was finish kissing my collar bone he went to kiss the side of my lip then stared at me. I really didn't like the stare, and I have a perfect reason why! He was planning on doing something I hate! He just then kissed me! EWWW GROSS! I swear! Someone kill me! Thank god I already kissed Kai! Then I just remembered about the kiss with Kai. I started to feel really sad that Kai wasn't around to help me this time. This time Jason may actually get away with it. Dam it no I won't let the guy. I curled up into a ball and knee Jason in the stomach getting him off of me! Yay! New technique! Curl in a ball then knee them off of you! I ran to get Blackie loose, but then Jason grabbed my belt that was like a cat tail! Dam it out of all the days I had to make that it had to be today! He then reeled me in and got back on me again making sure I couldn't curl up into a ball.

"Fiesty are the types I like," Jason said as he went back to kiss me. I felt his tounge brush on my bottom lips asking it to open, but I didn't. Instead I bit down my lips so it wouldn't open! Jason let out a low growl from his throat as he pry his tounge into my mouth which he actually did suceed. I then bit down on his tounge hard getting it to retreat back to where it belong. Jason then gave out a low growl.

"You just asked for it," Jason said as he went off to pull my shirt off. Dam it! Right after he started to lick everywhere on my stomach which felt really disgusting! I swear it was and now I will need to take a year's worth of showering! I felt a warm tear roll down my eyes and Jason saw it too, but to just lick it off my face. Then more tears started to desend from my eyes and he just smiled like it was his goal to see me cry. Jason then went off licking right around my neck as he started to say things I wasn't paying attention to.

"K-Kai," I whispered. I wanted Kai to be here to help me. I wanted him here to save me, but he wasn't. Kai wasn't here right now. Where is he! Then I heard something fell. The bookcase fell and the door opened. I kept my eyes closed as the tears flowed down my face freely. I heard something... well someone saying something, but then the voice sounded like Kai! I opened my eyes to see Kai right there.

"Kai!" I yelled as I tried to run and hug him, but to remember how Jason was on top of me again. Kai gave Jason a deadly death glare as a growl escape his throat.

"Get off of her," Kai hissed as he went to push Jason right off of me. I instantly picked back up my shirt and slid it on before I ran behind Kai.

"Why are you here?" Kai hissed at Jason. Blackie finally bit loose of her leash and was now growling at Jason so deadly it look like she was going to use him as a chew toy.

"I came here to visit Amber. She was so lonely at home," Jason said.

"She was home with her dog, Blackie," Kai said looking over to Blackie.

"He bit me twice on my arm!" Jason yelled as he sended Blackie a death glare.

"Hey Blackie is a girl you fucking pervert!" I yelled. Kai then shot Jason another Hiwitari death glare.

"What did you do to her?" Kai hissed.

"Tried to take advantage of her. She got away a couple of times though," Jason said. I sended him the level 10 death glare that got him frozen in his tracks.

"You kissed me! You stuck your tounge in my mouth! You took my shirt off! You went off licking me like I was some sweet candy!" I yelled as the tears started to form in my eyes once again. Kai went up to Jason and punched him in the face.

"How dare you," Kai hissed as he gave Jason another punch in the face.

"You shouldn't even be in here, and to make things worse you took advantage of her! You didn't try you did!" Kai hissed. Oh boy now Kai was beating Jason to a bloody pulp, and after a while he finally stopped.

"Well it's not like she's your girlfriend!" Jason yelled before he left. Kai then looked at me with worried eyes as he pulled me into a hug. I grabbed onto part of his shirt and started to cry in his chest.

"I was so afraid!" I yelled as I cried. Seriously I wouldn't want to do this, but then around Kai it felt alright to do this. I then felt Kai's hug gotten a bit tighter as he said my name. When he did I look at Kai with the tears still flowing down my face. Kai then started to wipe my tears away with his hand.

"Please stop crying. It's not like you to cry, and... and I don't want to see you crying," Kai said. I then slowly stopped my crying to see Kai smiling at me. Before I could say anything else he kissed me. I was shock to have Kai kissing me, but then for some reason I kissed him back. We did it for a while before we pulled apart from the lack of air. Dam it if we didn't need air we could have been kissing for a long time!

"Amber the only reason why I stopped talking to you was because... it was because I didn't know what to do right after. My feelings got messed up and I didn't know howI felt about you anymore," Kai admitted, "But now I know that I want you even more. I just want to be there right next to you to make sure you are safe, and that you didn't need to cry like that again. I just want to see you happy."

"Kai... thanks," I said as I hugged him, but with a smile on my face this time. The gross out feeling of Jason got away a bit, but I still felt like I need to burn this shirt and take another shower so then I pulled away a bit, but I still had my arms around Kai.

"Uhh Kai could I please go and take a shower fora minute?" I asked. Kai then let his arms go loose and I was able to get out of the hug. I ran into the shower, and came out 10 minutes later in a different pair of clothes. I was now in a black jeans with the belt that look like a cat tail on still, and with a red sleeveless shirt that had red arm warmers. My hair was still wet so then it made the back of my shirt a bit damp, but I was use to it already.

"Thanks Kai," I said as I gave him a quick kiss before pulling him out of my room with Blackie following us.

"So where did you guys go?" I asked. Kai smiled.

"You will find out," Kai said as he started to run and was now pulling me down the stairs. When we both got down we saw everyone there with a big smile. I mean like Sai, Rachael, Amy, Raine, Alexandra, Tala, Alex, and Clinton was at the bottom smiling.

"You guys what is going on?" I asked puzzled.

"See what I tell ya? She would forget," Rachael said with a grin on her face. **(If you don't remember her she was in the last chapter with Sai and Amy.)**

"Yeah well she hasn't be celebrating it much," Amy said.

"Guys seriously what is going on?" I asked. Everyone smiled at me with a big grin as Tala pulled out a camera.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled. Clinton and Alex threw some confetti in the air like crazy. My jaw hit the ground. How could I forget my own birthday! Easy. Not celebrating it for a long time and forgetting. Not good, but that did happen.

"Oh my god! How did you know when I didn't even know!" I yelled.

"Well someone told a certain person, and that certain person told us and planned all of this out," Alexandra said.

"Yeah birthday girl so go off and guess who!" Raine yelled. I felt all eyes staring at me, but when I look at Sai she gave the answer away obviously. Kai.

"Thanks Kai!" I yelled as I hug Kai.

"No problem. Happy Birthday," Kai said as he handed me a small white rectangular box. I let go of my hug slowly as I took the small box and opened it to reveal a red phoenix pendant.

"Oh my god Kai! How did you know!" I yelled as I hugged him again. Kai smiled.

"I... sort of got help," Kai said. I gave him a sheepish smile as I stopped hugging him and we both went to enjoy my birthday party. I was now offically 15.

* * *

akkiangel: So how did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update soon so for now review please! 


	13. Dreams

akkiangel: Hi I'm back! It's gonna take me a while to get the laptop working again, so please don't think I cancel any of my stories that i'm typing! Okay now to answer some questions I got from my friends and from a review!

Q. - Ar kai and Amber together?

A. - If you ask them they will deny it, but they like each other... a whole lot you can say they are together.

Q. - Why did you put it in Amber's POV?

A. - -silence- I have no clue, guess I just wanted to.

Q. - How come you did put in our normal greeting?

A. - You aren't even in it! And also I dislike your normal greeting.

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

* * *

It's been a while since I have had my nightmares ever since my 15th birthday. The current time was midnight so I was obviously laying in my bed out of boredom. It was pouring hard outside and a storm started. I didn't mind the storm, but then something else got me to stay up for a looong time! Blackie was in the living room downstairs ready to bark the entire neighborhood up if someone tries to come in like what happened last time. I turned on the bed to stare at the dark gloomy wall instead of the balcony that had rain pouring down on it. I kept on staring at the wall for no reason until I heard the thunder strike and saw a shadow from the light. I turned around to see a shadow on the balcony standing there with something in its right hand. From the image it was a guy and when I look at what he was holding it was a bloody knife! To confirm there was someone on the balcony when the lighting stroke again I saw someone indeed. What is up with everyone using a balcony? I don't know, but maybe I should put spikes on it for now. Well anyways the guy broke the glass door at the balcony window and got in my room.The onlything I did next was screamed. Hey the house was filled with like what? 5 other people and a dog. Anyways the guy ran away as Kai came in. For some reason now Kai comes in whenever I'm in trouble. It's either he's stalking me or he just really cares about me a whole lot. I'm gonna go with the second one. 

"Amber what is it?" Kai asked instantly as Alex and Raine came into view. I gave out a sigh.

"Some guy was at the balcony and broke in," I said pointing to the pile of glass on the ground. Tala then went in my room and started to check the glass like it was one of the most interesting thing he has ever seen! Broken glass!

"From the looks of it the guy used a bottom of a knife," Tala said as he got up. Raine walked over to Tala while Alex grabbed Alexandra's hand.

"Uhhh that's because he had a knife," I said. I swear Tala is stupid sometimes.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked as he walked over to my bed and I nodded.

"Yeah the moment he came in I screamed. Then he ran the moment you were right at the door," I said. Then I look to stare at the ceiling. The knife had an old blood stain on it, and I could barely read it, but it had the letters KT engraved in it. Well who do I know has the initals KT? Might be from a guy at my school, except I never notice anyone. I'd usually just hang out with Kai, Alex, Tala, Raine, and Alexandra, or go and sit in a tree by myself. Could it be someone from my school? Might as well check when it comes to rollcall tomorrow. I then felt someone lifting me off my own bed and leaving my room with me.

"What the... Kai!" I yelled. Kai was the one the was taking me out of my room bridal style.

"You will be sleeping in my room tonight," Kai said. Tala and Alex started to snicker while Raine and Alexandra started to giggle.

"What! Why!" I yelled. I swear I was blushing too much for once.

"Because we don't know if that guy will be coming back with a knife again. If he does then I want to be right there next to you to make sure you are safe from harm, and you two shut up," Kai said. Does Kai always have to make sense and win all the battles when it comes to me! I guess so. I gave out a sigh which ment okay. Tala and Alex then stopped snickering when they heard what Kai said.

"Come on Raine," Tala said as he picked Raine up the same way Kai had me and walked to his room. Alex on the other hand just took Alexandra's hand and pulled her into his room. When we got to Kai's room it sort of looked like my room, but then Kai just dropped me on one side of the bed and got on the opposite side of me. He was the one closer to the balcony while I was closer to the door. We were both facing opposite directions with our backs touching each other. I swear I wasn't use to this, but knowing that someone is there atleast got me to fall asleep. When I woke up I felt warm for some reason and felt two pair of arms wrap around me. When I opened my eyes I saw Kai's chest in front of my face! Bloody hell we must have changed our position so now that was were both facing each other! Kai's chin was resting on my head while he was hugging me. To tell you the truth I actually felt safer than before. I smiled a bit before I drifted back to sleep.

>Dream Sequence

_I look around to see I was in a library. Why would I want to be in a library? What time is it? I look at my watch to see it say 2 AM. Now seriously why would I be in a library at 2 AM! I gave out a little sigh before I went to sit at a table that had a black little book on it. I look at the cover to see it say "Regrets". Hmmm the title seems good enough to catch my attention so I picked it up and started to read it, but in it there was nothing!_

_"What the fuck," I said only to hear my voice echo around the empty library. I put the book down and started to wander about. On the shelves it only had books with a date on it. WhenI look the most recent date was yesterday, which was June 9th. I gave out a chuckle. That was just yesterday's date! I turned around to look on the other shelf to find only 7 books there. Okay weird so there is this gigantic shelf filled with books that has dates on it, then the very last one only has7 books. I picked up the first book to see it have the name **Alexandra** on it. I opened the book to see why it had that name in it, but then read what was written in the book. _

_**Alexandra Rogers**_

**_Alexandra Rogersis Alex Taylor's girlfriend. How did the two meet I really have no clue, but then they got together ever since the little party Grandfather, and Voltaire held at the mansion._**

_Okay so that was a bit weird, and her last name is Rogers? I never knew that. That's all that was written on the first page, and I didn't feel interested in it much so then I put the book down and picked up another one. This one also had a name on it, but it said **Alex Taylor** on it. I opened the book to see what was written in it._

**_Alex Taylor_**

**_Alex Taylor is Amber Nguyen's first friend that she made on her way to Russia and at Russia. He was suppose to be just watching over her, but then now he sees her more of a younger sister than someone he is suppose to watch. He and Alexandra Rogers are together, but they seem to be the second couple that got together out of the entire group. He seems to be a nice guy sometimes, but at times he can be a bit mad and try to be a sass._**

_Okay that one didn't seem interesting as well. I put the book back down then tilted my head in a thoughful way. He would be a sass? Isn't a sass those back talk type of person? Oh well I guess he is when he is mad at you. I picked up another random book this time and it said **Tala Invanov** on it. This one might be interesting._

**_Tala Invanov_**

**_Tala Invanov is actually the second person Amber Nguyen met here at Russia. He sits next to her for a couple of her classes, but she never talks to him until she met him. Tala Invanov is more of a class clown type of person so it is a bit remarkable how he is able to pass his classes. He and Raine are together, except Raine would express it a lot from the looks she gives him all the time. He may seem annoying at times, but then he is a perfect person you could tell your secrets to and will keep it, until the time is right to reveal them all._**

_Okay another weird one! Though I do agree with the class clown and annoying part. I put the book down as I pulled out another one. Only three more books to check out. On this one it said **Raine** on it. I wonder what is inside of it. So then I started to read._

_**Raine**_

**_Raine is Amber Nguyen's first friend in her amnesia state. Raine is with Tala Invanov, but then acts like him, or is starting to. She is jumpy and a bit hyper at times, but she knows Amber Nguyen full well from being her friend for the past years._**

_Wow that's all? Well I guess she is hyper and jumpy at times, but then now that I think of it she is starting to be a bit clownly. I hope it really isn't going to happen. I put this book down as I pulled out the other one. Only two more now. I look at the cover and it said **Kai Hiwitari** on it. Oh great so now I should read things about him now? Why not? I opened the book and started to read what it had written in it._

**_Kai Hiwitari_**

**_Kai Hiwitari is the person Amber Nguyen thought was a bastard, but now she has feelings for him. More feelings than the rest of her friends. Kai Hiwitari has feelings for her as well, but tries to hide it, except he fails a lot. Just from his reactions and how he comes to Amber Nguyen's rescue all the time he is in love with her. He shouldn't deny it, but he does, because he doesn't know his feelings well. After admitting his feelings to Amber Nguyen he has only shown his true feelings around her more than anyone else. In public he is the "Ice Prince", but in private with Amber Nguyen around he is a normal boy. He indeed has feelings for Amber Nguyen, but will deny it in public still._**

_Wow okay I swear whoever wrote all of this is a stalker! Is it true that he has feelings for me? He already did admit it to me, and he does only show me his emotions a lot. I guess we could admit it to the others that we are together... no we can't! __I picked up the last book to to see it have the name **Nguyen **written on it. Okay weird. I turned a page to see what was written in it and sort of stared at it for a while._

**_Tenshi Nguyen  
Akki Nguyen  
Amber Nguyen_**

**_Akki Nguyen is also known as Amber Nguyen. Barely anyone knows much about her past, but I know everything about it. I even know about how she feels at certain time and how she feels about other people. She has a past she wish to forget and she did for a while. 2 years was how long those memories were in a fog of forgotten past, but then she slowly remembered them thanks to me. She couldn't stay like that forever and I didn't want to keep living like that with her forever. Now that she remembers it all will she tell people her real name? Who will she be? Tenshi Nguyen? Akki Nguyen? Amber Nguyen? She chose to be Amber Nguyen. She has three different parts in her. Akki Nguyen is the "devil" type of person. The only reason why her name is "Akki". She is a demon, or more like a devil. Amber Nguyen is the "normal" type of person. The type of person you would see everyday with normal problems and normal feelings. She is currently in love with someone I don't need to write in here, because it is pretty obvious, except she will deny it still. The only reason why she is called "Amber" is because she is normal. Tenshi Nguyen is the "angel" type of person. That person is me. The one who wrote all of these books that lives with her. Akki also lives with her, but then is mostly dormant as I am. I am more of the "angelic" type of person that wouldn't cause any problems for you. It's the only reason why I am called "Tenshi" is because I am an angel._**

_My mouth hang open from what I just read. I closed the book slowly and put it back at where it belong. So Tenshi was writing this all in my head! No wonder it sounded the person who wrote all of this seem to have known them as well as I do! I turned around to be facing myself!I jump and saw in my own self the person had crystal blue eyes with white streaks instead of red streaks in her raven black waist length hair. She was wearing a white skirt with a long white sleeve shirt._

_"Tenshi?" I asked._

_"Yes," Tenshi said then continue, "Did you enjoy those book I wrote? I knew you would come here sooner or later, but then it took you a while. So you must know about your feelings about the others now."_

_"Yeah I do, but I don't know if I should admit it," I said as I rub my arms. Just then I felt an icy cold hand was place on my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with crystal red eyes and bloody red streaks in place of her red streaks in her black raven hair. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and black sleeveless shirt with black armwarmers._

_"Well if you don't know if you should admit it then just do whatever you believe," Akki said._

_"Akki you shouldn't even be in this part!" Tenshi said._

_"Yes well I came because Amber is here," Akki replied easily._

_"Fine, but Amber you should admit how you feel to him atleast. You said you would as soon as he admits his feelings for you," Tenshi said. I looked at the ceiling trying to avoid to look at them in the eye._

_"Yeah I'll do that soon. For now I think I'm going to go and do some other things for now," Amber said as the area started to turn nothing but darkness._

_"Yeah like find out your boyfriend's birthday?" Akki teased._

_"Oh shut up!" Amber yelled._

_"Right well his birthday is in a week so you have time to get him something," Akki said before she disappeared._

_"Akki isn't really accurate on his birthday. His birthday is actually in March," Tenshi said as she disappeared as well._

_"Aww dam you two aren't helping and NO! Finding how Kai's birthday isn't it!" I yelled. I swear the two other voices in my head are annoying at times!_

>End of Dream Sequence 

I felt my eyes opening when I heard someone scream and then a loud thud right after. What is going on!


	14. Boring Day

akkiangel: Okay if you didn't understand the last part it ends with someone hitting the ground or something. I did that on purpose for no reason xD okay so now to the story!

**Amber's Thoughts  
**_**Tenshi's Thoughts  
**Akki's Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

* * *

We all heard something fell right after a scream and I know it wasn't coming from me. I poke my head out the door to see Alex on the ground fainted and my grandfather just standing there like there's a rat in front of him. 

"What happened?" I asked knowing the answer.

"I happened to scare him," Grandfather said as he went to fix is shirt. That idiot! I knew he would give someone a heart attack sooner or later! I poke Alex on the head a couple of times before looking at Alexandra.

"Hey Alexandra you boyfriend needs CPR," I said, but then I recieved a hit on the head by the guy that was suppose to still be fainted from my grandfather... seriously what did he do?

"I'm alright, just sort of got scared," Alex said as he got up and brush his shirt.

"So what happened?" I asked. I really do need to know.

"You grandfather happened to pop in front of my face with a," Alex shuddered, "with a cat mask!" Everyone was staring at him now. A cat mask? A bloody cat mask? I laughed.

"You are afraid of cats!" I yelled. Alex froze up, but then nodded a bit. I was laughing so hard it wasn't even funny.

"GOOD GOD! That's funny Alex," I said then grandfather just walked by me leaving behind a possum... AHHHH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I really do hate possums. Kai just walked to it and picked it up by the tail showing me it was a rubber possum.

_Hahahahahaha you got scared by a rubber possum!_

**Akki?**

_No duh who else? Santa Claus?_

**Maybe. Hey Santa give me lots of explosives later!**

_No way, if I do that you will take over the world before I could! It's my dream you know?_

_**You are a complete idiot.**_

_Angels aren't suppose to talk like that!_

**Well I guess this angel does.**

I swear my head would explode while the two other personallities bicker in my head. I gave out a sigh as everyone laugh at my fears of possums. I mean that I'm just scared of getting rabies and being turned insane. Grandfather pat me on the back as he gave out a laugh and left.

"Hey..." Raine started, but then Grandfather gave her the quiet sign. I wonder why. I felt something crawled up by back with many legs. I turned to see a spider was on my back! I was silent for a minute with my eyes twitching before I let outa scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. While I was at it I ran around the area and Grandfather quickly took the spider back before anything else could happen.

"A..a...a...spider?" Raine asked.

"She is scared of spiders?" Alexandra asked with fits of laughter. NO SHIT! Why else would I scream!

"YES!" I yelled.

"Well anyways I have some things to do today and I need everyone, but Amber you have to stay home or do something," Alex said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Really what are we doing?" Tala asked.

"If you don't remember basketball practice, and the two girls are in the tennis team," Alex said like everyone should know it.

"Oh yea!" Tala yelled like an idiot. I swear if I could I would go and kill Tala, but then I had to go and do the band concert! I never told anyone too, and since they are busy I guess they wouldn't be able to make it.

"Yeah I got to go and do some stuff later too. So go ahead," I said as I force a smile on my face. I'm great at acting, but then right after my acting act is over I go and express how I really feel to things. So knowing me I may go off looking sad for a while.

"Okay," Kai said as they all left to go and get ready. I gave out a sigh as I went up to the third floor to play my flute. I started to play random pieces I remember then look at the time. It was only 10 AM... okay so it's only 10 in the morning and they have to go to their sports practice. The high jumps are over and now I was in band. I play the flute and blah blah blah I already told you eariler, but if you want me to I'll tell you it again. I play a piano, an electric guitar, a bass guitar, a flute, a violin, and a recorder. I gave out a sigh. Playing the flute doesn't make time past, and I didn't feel like going on the computer or anything. I look around to see a little doll and got an idea. I went to go and look for some cloth, strings, and thread. Perfect I found some and started sowing. By the time it was 5 PM I was finish with the last little plushe and smiled. Dam I had to go and get ready since the concert was at 6 PM so I did. By the time I got to the school it was only 5:55 PM! Dam I barely made it!

"Hey Amber you made it!" Andrew yelled. Andrew was an average guy with a fat dedication to music, but not enought to make it to first chair, which is what chair I am in.

"Yeah I know," I said as I started to assemble my flute together.

"So what are we playing?" I asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean in the beginning, the Harry Potter Highlights,Best of Beethoven, and Morpheus in the end," Andrew answered.

"Okay thanks," I said as I started to arrange the music then got in line. Andrew was in second chair so he had to sit next to me while we play. I look at the audience and couldn't tell who was there or not. It's pretty hard trying to find certain people in a like 1000 people crowd, but I was pretty sure Kai, Raine, Alexandra, Tala, and Alex wouldn't be here.

"Alright go Amber!" Someone yelled from the crowd that sounded like Tala. I look up to see a whole bunch of people I couldn't even tell. I shook my head thinking it was my imagination.

_**You need to calm down. You may not know who is here until you are done.**_

**Right... not like they are there. I'm still going to calm down anyways.**

_Yeah chill!_

**Yeah out of my head now, we have to start!**

When they finally stop talking in my head the band started luckly. By the time we were finish it was only 7 PM. Took us an hour! I'd expect it to take only thirty minutes! Oh well. I went to pack my flute away when Andrew came to talk to me again.

"Hey Amber did any of your family members came or at least friends?" Andrew asked. I laughed.

"Friends unincluding you? Nope I don't think so," I said as I zip the case together.

"Well got to jet see ya!" I said and left the band room. I look around to see everyone with someone at least then remembered, I was the only one that wasn't with anyone. I look on the ground as I started to walk.

"Hey look up!" Tala's voice yelled. I look up just to see a flash of light and blink a couple of times. It took me a while to get it in my brain that everyone was right in front of me!

"Guys?" I asked.

"Uh who else?" Raine asked as she went to give me a pat on the back.

"Besides you were great!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah we never knew you could play like that!"Alexandra yelled.

"Uhh thanks," I said.

"Yeah we were there the entire time," Kai said.

"Really!" I yelled. So it wasn't my imagination.

"Yeah," Kai said as he started to rub my head with his hand messing up my hair.

"Hey," I whinned and everyone laughed. When we got home they were all staring at the little plushes I made. I giggled.

"You like them?" I asked and everyone picked up a plushe that look just like them.

"You did this?" Tala asked.

"Yep I was bored," I answered.

"They look just like us, and the clothes we always wear!" Raine yelled.

"Where did you find the cloth?" Alex asked.

"How long did it take?" Alexandra asked.

"Umm I found it from what I had and it took me about one hour and a half each or maybe two hours," I answered. Kai was looking at his and sort of playing with it when I gave him a hug.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looks almost like me," Kai chuckled. I smiled.

"That's the point," I said.

"Well then you must have spent a lot of time doing this. Did you hurt yourself?" Kai asked as he started to look at my fingers.

"Barely did," I answered then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. So everyone does like those little plushes! I didn't have time to make one for myself thought... oh well. I changed into my night clothes and jump into the bed that I have to share with Kai. I'm starting not to mind, but if Grandfather sees this he will have the wrong idea... hey wait! His brain is just dirty... really really dirty.

* * *

akkiangel: Sorry for not updating for a while! I have to wait for a while since the laptop has to be cleaned out again... so please don't kill me for taking so long! Please review!


	15. Summer Arts Academy?

**akkiangel: I said it before and I will say it now! The interent connection didn't come to the laptop, because there is no signal! Evil evil thing! Well anyways sorry for taking so long to update! I got another writer's block so if anyone wants to they can go and send in little ideas for me to use! If not I'll come up with something somehow... -,-**u** I'm so not smart!**

**Disclamer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's summer! Finally I no longer have any school and neither does anyone else! We were all sitting in the dining room talking about summer.

"So what will we do now?" Tala asked. I shrugged with everyone else.

"Well I have to go to the Summer Arts Academy for about a month and a half," I answered.

"What! Summer we are suppose to have fun! Not go to an academy!" Raine yelled.

"Now that I think of it..." Alex said. He went and pulled out five mails.

"We got some invitations of going to there as well," Alexis finished as she pick up her mail. **(A/N: Alexis short for Alexandra!)**

"What!" Tala yelled then hit his head on the table. He started to complain and wail our "NO!" for going to there or at least getting an invitation. See how idiotic he is? Or how he doesn't pay attention much. It's just an **invitation** to see what it is about. It's **not** a registration if you **have** to go there. Sadly Grandfather is making me go there still! How evil! Evil evil Grandfather! Watch one day I will go and be driven insane enough to drive him mad for once! If that happens then surely light will shone upon my life! Horray if that happens!

"So what do you do there?" Kai asked as he drink his coffee.

"I'm going have to stay at the academy and the only time I'm allowed out is whenever they allowed us to go out. We will also share rooms with someone, but they aren't so smart and they have an uneven amount of students so some of us might have to share rooms with the opposite gender," I said shaking my head. Sad sad stupid people who doesn't know how to decline some registration.

"Luckly I'm in a higher ranking and I don't have to share a room with anyone at all!" I cheered.

"I'm a... okay it may sound funny, but promise you won't laugh," I begged and everyone nodded. I know they will break it, but then again it can't be help.

"I'm a... White Angel ranking student," I said. Raine laughed. See I knew someone was going to break it.

"A White Angel! You aren't any angel!" Raine laughed. Alexis agreed with a laugh.

"I was a Blue Angel! Blue is better with White!" Alexis said.

"What's the difference?" Tala asked.

"The difference is the level ranking you are. The higher ranking you are the more classes you get to take at a harder level. Also then higher you are the better dorms you get to stay in with or without a roommate. Apparently Amber here got in the White Angel rank where she gets to take ten classes and she could even arrange her own schedual if she wants to and can. Also if she starts failing she gets to go and get a tutor. Hope it isn't a geeky tutor," Alex said as he pat me on the back.

"I swear I just need a tutor for math okay! Math and science!" I yelled.

"Oh and no fooling around on the internet as well. She can check her e-mails, but they don't allow you to see unimportant images or go to certain unnessecary sites. The weird thing is that they have MSN Messanger and Yahoo Messanger," Alex said shaking his head.

"Better that than none!" I yelled instantly. Kai shook his head.

"You are allowed to use your cell phone so call me daily and if something important happens," Kai said.

"Aww is Kai trying to fit into the boyfriend role now?" Tala asked in a teasing tone.

"Tala don't even try," Kai said giving him a glare. Tala gluped and took a foot back away from Kai. We all laughed.

"Well it's best if I start packing now since I'm going have to leave tomorrow," I said and left the area.

**Next Day**

I got to the academy today and finally found my room after getting shoved around by other students. When I went in my room I found my uniform in a plastic bag all next and clean. I gave out a sigh as I grab the uniform and went to change. The entire uniform was black! Much to my happiness! Why did they call us White Angels when we have to wear a black uniform? Don't know so don't even ask me. The uniform top was a button up sleevless black shirt with black wrist tight on gloves. The skirt was actually a skort much to my happiness, but then it was still short... it pasts my fingers by half of an inch maybe? I didn't check okay. I gave out a sigh as I went to the draw to see an electronic organizer. I opened it to see my name was already in it with the classes I could take. Okay fine then. I'll have to take the normal Science, Math, English, and History classes. Then my extra classes will be... Advance Band, Jazz Band, Piano classes, Chemistry, Art, and maybe some Kendo? I gave out a sigh as I put it down and tried to fit it. Luckly I manage to fit it all into a schedual. I gave out a sigh as I lay down on the bed and stared at the white ceiling above my head. This is going to be one long summer...

**akkiangel: Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been having a rather busy schedual and something happened... you will find out in the next chapter.**


	16. Hmm is this a nice first day?

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

I gave out a sigh as I got up for today. First day at the weird academy where they have the White Angels dress in black! Maybe... I'll just go and tell the office that they should just call us Black Angels... oh well. I went to class to see the room looked like one of those college type of rooms. History first thing in the morning! Horray I get to stay up all night and sleep in the morning for the very first class since it's so borning! I went to a seat somewhat in the middle and put my book bag down underneath my desk. Actually all the desks are stuck together and to get to your seat you have to go up the staircase. No wonder there was no PE! You had to go and walk a whole freakin lot all day long! I rested my head on my arms as a blonde went to take the seat next to me on my left. She was wearing a green uniform with indicates she is in the Green Angels ranking. Second to best. Horray I'm sitting next to a second best ranking student.

"Hi I'm Christine Walker!" the blonde said. I groan. Now I have to know a blonde? No offense to those who are blondes, but then Sai brainwashed me into thinking most blondes are usually hyperactive a whole lot when they get sugar.

"Hi Amber Nguyen," I mumbled with my head still resting on my arms.

"Oh you are from the White Angel's Dorms! I'm from the Green Angel's Dorm right next to your dorm!" Christine yelled. No duh! The dorms are only like about a mile and a half away from each other! The only thing dividing the dorms from each other are the forests! Could we all just say... WE ARE ON A DESERTED ISLAND! Yes that would work perfectly.

"I see," I said still in the same position. Christine poked me on the side. I fell out of my chair. Luckly no one was here yet since they take their sweet time eating breakfast.

"How can you see it if you are busy with your eyes on the desk?" Christine asked as she tried to poke me again, but then I moved her finger away.

"Must you be so serious?" I asked with a little hint of annoyance in my voice.

"No I just like to annoy people," Christine said. How the hell did she get into the Green Angel's rank! Must be the essay she submitted in.

"Great so why are you taking Advance History?" I asked. Yes they made me take Advance classes! I'm doomed for eterinty!

"Because I am. You should ask yourself why you are taking it!" Christine chirpped. Well this blonde was no exception. She had sugar and now she has gone high on me. Why me of all people!

"Hey I have a secret I want to tell you," Christine said as she motion me closer so she could whisper it into my ear. I rolled my eyes as I listened to her secret.

"I'm really a Pokemon named Latias," Christine said. I hit my head on the desk. THAT WAS HER SECRET! Okay okay I'm just going to calm down and tell her she is--

"I'm not crazy," Christine said.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"No," Christine said as she cross her arms on her chest. I rolled my eyes. Liar.

"I'm not lying! Stop thinking I'm crazy!" Christine yelled.

"Fine fine whatever," I said as I slip on my earphones and listen to my ipod Kai gave me before I left. I guess he knows how much I hate class and I'd rather listen to music.

"Well well what do we have here? A White and a Green Angel ranking students in our seats?" someone said. I gave out a mental groan of annoyance as I pulled one of the earphones off.

"What do you want?" I asked as I look at a group of girls in a black uniform. Great! Sarcasm there people. White Angel ranking students wanting to cause trouble already.

"I want you to get off my seat," the leader seem to have said. I shrug.

"Names not here, I got here first. You snooze you lose," I said simply and put back in the earphone I pulled out. Christine grin and said something to the leader getting her to shriek like hell. It even got to my ears through my music! HOLY FUCK! I turned it up to the max and I could still hear a faint sound of her scream. I'm stuck in a middle of a fight. Nice... NOT!

"Mira back off," someone else said. I look up to see a chocolate brown hair girl in the black uniform. The screaming girl gave the chocolate brown hair girl a glare and started to curse at her for a long time. I looked at my watch and kept time how long she was cursing. Wow only two seconds. Loser.

"Hey shut up already and just go find another seat," I said.

"What!" Mira shriek.

"Oh you're deaf? I never knew," I said with a grin on my face insulting the annoying lady. She flicked me off then turned around and left. Yeah better run, or else her ass would have be across the classroom.

"So you're new here?" the chocolate brown hair girl asked. I shrug.

"Yeah so what of it?" I asked.

"Hey I'm Hilary! This is my friend Mariam and Salima," Hilary said pointing over to the two girls she was sitting next to as she said their names. How Ironic for Mariam. She has blue hair and her uniform clothes are blue. Middle rank. Blue Angel. Salima on the other hand was in green, so she is not bad I guess.

"Amber Nguyen. Crazy lady next to me is Christine Walker," I said pointing to Christine ignoring her yelling.

"Cool! I'm the room across from you!" Hilary said. Just then a navy hair boy came.

"Hey Hil! Who is the newbie?" The navy hair boy said as the raven hair boy came next to him with a blond hair boy.

"Amber Nguyen," I simply said.

"Hey Amber I'm Tyson! He is Ray and that's Max!" Tyson said pointing over to his two friends. Tyson and Max are in the Blue Angel's uniform while Ray is in the White Angel's uniform. I shrug.

"Christine Walker is the crazy lady," I said pointing over to Christine once again.

"So is this your first time going to this place?" Ray asked. Yesh he likes to know about people's life a lot.

"I guess you could say that," I said not really caring at all. Max started to poke me on the back and it got me to jump him instantly.

"Learn about personal space blonde!" I yelled. Max was screaming until Christine poke me on the side again getting me to fall. Dam her...

"It's easy to find her weak spots," Christine grinned. I groan.

"Hey while we are all here let's exchange phone numbers and room numbers!" Salima said instantly trying to get the subject change before I try to jump anyone else. We all did it and I bet if Kai sees any of this he is going to be making sure the guys aren't any idiotic pervs. Well when class started Hilary and her friends sat in the back behind me and Christine. Next to me on the right was a blonde that wasn't the hyperactive boy named Max, but Enrique. All class long he was trying to flirt with me, but only to get his leg kick by me while I was sleeping. Next class Math... yay... I went to my Math class to find it was just like the History class, but then we weren't allowed to use our laptops in this room. Only paper and pencil. I sat down in the front row this time and once again Mira was making a fuss about it. This time Ray came, but by himself.

"Hey Mira just go and find another seat," Ray said with a smile. Mira was instantly on him trying to get a kiss and blah blah blah. I just turn my head away paying attention to the door.

"Mira get off of me! I don't like you!" Ray yelled as he tried to get the girl off of him, but she kept doing what she wants to do. This is annoying.

"Hey Mira just stop that love crap already," I said instantly. Mira stopped, but she was still clinging on Ray.

"Why should I?" Mira sneered, "It's not like you like him do you?"

"No I don't like him, but he is a friend of mines who doesn't want to get with a girl like you. So it's this easy... BACK THE HELL OFF!" I yelled. Mira ignored me, but atleast her friends ran off to find themselves a seat of their own. A pink hair girl came running in and instantly punch Mira in the nose. I sat down to watch this amusing fight between a pink hair girl who came out of no where and a freakin bitch. After a while Mira's gang came back and started to pull the pink hair girl's hair. Ray got in the way and manage to get Mira and half of her gang to stop, but the other half continued with the pulling. I sigh as I threw a folder at their head which bounced from one head to the other till it hit the ground. The five girls stop with the pulling and turned around to give me a glare. I gave them a level 4 death glare and smiled when I saw the five girls shivering from the sight of it.

"Now if you want your fucking face attach to your fucking head still then get your ass out of here!" I roared and Mira and her gang ran off like little scaried chickens.

"Hey Mariah you alright?" Ray asked as he help up the pink hair girl. Pink... horrifying color for me still no matter what, but it won't kill me. Mariah nodded.

"Yeah and thanks for your help uhh..." Mariah let the sentence trailed off as I went to pick up my folder.

"Amber Nguyen. It was no problem," I said. Mariah was wearing the Blue Angel's uniform, but I never do care.

"I hope they learn their lesson from that event," I said simply as I went back to sit down and pay attention to my laptop that I wasn't suppose to even have out.

"You know you aren't allowed to have a laptop right now right?" Ray asked. I shrug.

"It'll be gone by the time class starts," I said as I continued typing.

**End of the Day no one cares for the none important events of class anyways!**

I was walking back to my dorm through the forest when I walked into a certain White Angel ranking students. I groan when I saw it was Mira.

"Now what?" I asked as I gathered my books off the ground.

"Well I want revenge so you are going to stay still for me to beat you up," Mira said as her gang surrounded me. I groan. Someone kill these people for me please? Mira's gang jumped at me, but then I jump on to a branch hanging over my head and did a flip to end up sitting on it.

"Get down here you coward!" Mira screeched at me pointing right in front of her.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"Then you are a fucking coward!" Mira yelled. I grab the ipod and put the earphones in my ears to listen to Lies by Evanscene. The music was so loud even Mira could hear it.

"What are you a bitchy goth or emo person?" Mira asked as she put her hands on her hips with a grin on her face. I jumped off the branch and landed in front of her to punch her nose then karate chop her neck. She was on the ground holding her bloodly nose crying about it. I shrug and left like a coldless person with a expressionless face on. After I walk about five feets away from her I turned to look at the crying Mira.

"You shouldn't pick a fight if you can't even put a fight up. You weren't even worth a second of my time," I said coldlessly and left as a fog rolled in. Perfect timing for me to turn to my evil self! I walked up to my room and when I was going to open it the door behind me swung open and Hilary was right there.

"Amber! What took you so long?" Hilary asked as Mira and her gang walked by supporting the crying lady up and trying to get her nose to stop bleeding. When they just noticed they walked by me everyone turned to me and gave me a death glare before the left again.

"What was that about," Hilary asked.

"Something that doesn't concern you," I said coldly still as I open my door and went in. Wow great beginning day! I took my laptop out of my bag before I threw it to the ground and went on MSN. I look at the buddy list to see that Sai was on and I got a message about accepting someone as a friend. I click accept to see it was Kai. Wow I never knew.

**akkiangel93 has just signed in**

**FieryPhoniex has just signed in**

**akkiangel93**: Hey Kai!

**FieryPhoniex**: Hi Amber. How was today?

**akkiangel93**: Fun I guess... I get to beat up a slut for trying to beat me up!

**FieryPhoniex**: So you are already having your own fights on your first day?

**akkiangel93**: Well I made new friends too! One is a crazy lady who thinks she is a Pokemon! Then there are these two people that looks like cats and acts like cats, a

hyper blonde, a calm blue hair girl, a pig, and a uhhh... talkative friend!

**FieryPhoniex**: Okay so was there anyone bugging you?

**akkiangel93**: Was there anyone? Yes a stupid italian blonde who wouldn't stop flirting with me!

**FieryPhoniex**: ...

**akkiangel93**: Okay Kai calm down and don't try to kill anyone. I'll be back soon from this hellhole that my grandfather sended me to.

**FieryPhoniex**: Actually...

**akkiangel93**: What?

**FieryPhoniex**: Nothing. Stay out of trouble. See you soon.

**akkiangel93**: Okay bye

**FieryPhoniex has signed off**

**SaiWong has signed in**

**SaiWong: **Hey Akki

**akkiangel93: **Hey crazy lady. You at the academy?

**SaiWong: **No skipping

**akkiangel93:** Dam you

**SaiWong: **Loser

**akkiangel93: **STHU

**SaiWong: **Shrugs meh whatever

**akkiangel93:** You know Mira?

**SaiWong:** The Queen of Sluts in the academy

**akkiangel93: **Did you ruin her time here?

**SaiWong: **Indeed I did

**akkiangel93: **Bet I could make this year worse

**SaiWong:** Okay you're on

**akkiangel93: **O.O That easy?

**SaiWong: **Do I have a choice?

**akkiangel93: **No

**SaiWong: **Okay then

**akkiangel93: **Alright. I already got pissed off at her so either way it's gonna happen.

**SaiWong: **She has a deathwish so give it to her.

**akkiangel93: **Not worth it. See ya l8er!

**SaiWong: **Music time now

**akkiangel93: **Yah know it gotta let out some steam!

**SaiWong: **Dout it

**akkiangel93: **Yeah I'm going to make plans to make her life hell for her so let me do that!

**akkiangel93: **Okay buh-bye before I piss you off

**akkiangel93 has signed off**

**SaiWong has signed off**

I gave out a sigh as I blast the music up loud, but not loud enough for everyone else to hear it and went to do my homework. Got to make her life hell for tomorrow. I want to get a better revenge for waisting my time. It was bound to happen sooner or later...


	17. I need a BLOODLY TUTOR?

**akkiangel: Whee I'm back! Thanks for those who reviewed and for those who bothered into clicking the link to read the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine**

**999999999999999999999**

It's been a weeks since I've been at this annoying academy! Let's see... I've been here since July 1st and I'll have to stay here until August 16th! Someone kill me please! Christine and I were walking down the halls to our next class and my next class happened to be English. I just suck at English and never did like it, but I just like to write down random things or weird type of stories that I keep to myself.

"Boys don't know how to keep their eyes at where they belong sometimes!" Christine complained. So far she has gotten about twenty pieces of paper with numbers on it or weird messages. Once she caught a guy staring at her green skort all day long. I shrug. The most I ever got was a guy trying to ask me out bugging me all day long. I got so mad at him I stab him with a pencil! Yes a pencil. He deserved it and since I always carry a pencil around some guys learned not to piss me off. As for others... let's just say they got their ass kick into a trash can or something else.

"Don't bug me about it," I said simply as I listen to the music playing in my ears and went into my class. I sat down next to Raquel a light brown pony tail hair girl that was as skinny as a toothpick! Yep one of my friends I made here that I love to bug.

"Hey Toothpick," I said as I sat down. Raquel just make a Hey-You-Offended-Me look and just tried to hit me, but then I sat too far away from her.

"Stop calling me that already," Raquel said.

"Can't help it since you are a toothpick," I said as I pulled out the writing materials needed for this class. Raquel rolled her eyes. Oh did I forgot to mention she was a Blue Angel ranking student? The second lowest happened to be red while the lowest was yellow. Yellow for me is a bit... blinding. Anyways Raquel rolled her eyes as she saw me take out my laptop and insert the wireless internet card into it.

"Going on internet again," Raquel said to me. I shrug again.

"Hey we sit all the way in the back. Might as well do what I always do and chat to my friends in other classes, and since Laningham wouldn't mind with us chatting on MSN as long as we do our work wanna chat so we won't get in trouble talking?" I asked with a grin on my face as I made sure the volume was off.

"Wouldn't you be taking care of all those roleplays and other stuff?" Raquel asked. I nodded.

"That too," I said as I plug my earphones in the outlet for it and turn back on the music. I grinned.

"And now no one knows of the sound," I grinned and went off typing away on the laptop. Raquel rolled her eyes again as she does the samething. And to think she rolled her eyes at me! I looked on the MSN messanger buddy list to see that Kai wasn't on obviously, but then Sai was on, Christine was on, Raquel just signed on, and some weird person I don't know asked for me to add them in my buddy list. I shrug and added them in. I have to find out who they were anyways.

**SaiWong has singed in**

**BestPokemonEva signed in**

**BlueAngelsROCKS signed in**

**akkiangel93 signed in**

**PINKISWHATiAM signed in**

**SaiWong: **O.O Who the hell are all of you?

**BestPokemonEva: **I'm the best pokemon in my book named Latias!

**BlueAngelsROCKS: **Do I know you?

**akkiangel93: **Hey hey I only came on to find out who the hell is PINKISWHATiAM

**BludAngelsROCKS: **Liar! You pursuade me to go on and now you are just saying that's why you went on!

**SaiWong: **Akki made me go on today to meet all of you? AKKI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

**SaiWong: **I understand about everyone else besides PINKISWHATiAM

**akkiangel93: **I want to know who the hell she is as well... HEY PINKY TALK!

**PINKISWHATiAM: **Hi

**SaiWong: **Why the hell is your font that color! Change it!

**akkiangel: **AHHHH PINK! I'M BLIND!

**BlueAngelsROCKS: **... ew...

**BestPokemonEva: **Why aren't you red like Latias!

**PINKISWHATiAM: **Uh oh teacher

**PINKISWHATiAM has been disconnected**

**BlueAngelsROCKS: **Hey Akki... look up

I looked up to see Mr.Laningham lecturing Mira about using MSN when he is talking if you aren't pass his class easily.

**akkiangel93: **Please tell me you are joking

**BlueAngelsROCKS: **I hope I am

**BestPokemonEva: **Hey I just say one of Mira's idotic friend get in trouble by Hoyman! Hahahahahahaha LOSER!

**SaiWong: **-.-;

**akkiangel93: **O.O uhh... (. ) ( .) Dancing Kirby?

**BlueAngelsROCKS: **I think you have mental problems BestPokemonEva

**BestPokemonEva: **Of course I don't! That's Moltres's department!

**SaiWong: **Moltres? Okay I don't even want to know.

**SaiWong has signed off**

**akkiangel93: **uhh... .;

**BlueAngelsROCKS: **Thank god I'm not a Green Angels rank student

**BestPokemonEva: **In insulting allowed!

**akkiangel93 has signed off**

I shook my head as I went off to other places on the net. I could see Raquel cursing Christine on MSN and it's obvious the two knows each other. I gave out a sigh as the bell rang for no more classes. Yay no more classes for the day! I went to my dorm and much to what I dislike I found two guys blocking the doorway into my room. ARGH bakas! I let out a groan when I noticed a teacher was there! I slid my pencil back into my pocket as I approach the teacher.

"Hi teach how may I help you?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Well on your last couple of History tests you have gotten a failing grade, so I took in the time to get my best student a tutor in the same class as well," the History teacher said. Nooo! Not a tutor! Anything but a tutor! Oh my god it sounds like that story I read off the internet as well! Curse you Sai for getting me to read it!

"Oh, thanks," I said in an unsure tone as the teacher gave me the piece of paper. I looked at the name and it happened to be Zeo? I never knew he was in our class.

"You both need tutoring so it will work. He needs help in his music class so you both may help each other," the teacher said.

"Can't he get help from the teacher?" I asked. The history teacher laughed.

"You are aware that your music teacher is the strictest one in the entire school?" the teacher asked. I shook my head. How can Mrs.U be the hardest? To me she was the easiest!

"Well now you are. I've look on your scores and so far you have gotten only A plus on every test you took. I even asked her about you and she gave out a positive comment about you than the usual negative comment she would usually say," the teacher said, "And to pass this year you must pass all your classes." I gave out a sigh. Dam history teacher.

"Alright," I said in defeat, but then an idea came up my mind, "What instrument does he play?"

"The same instruments you play," the history teacher said.

"What?" I asked.

"He plays the piano, flute, electric guitar, and the violin," the history teacher said. Curse you Zeo!

"Fine," I said and tried to make it to my door, but got pushed back. Are these guys working together! I turn around to see the history teacher was gone. Nope I guess not.

"Would you please move?" I asked and I slid my hand into my pocket for my pencil, but found it wasn't there. Curses.

"No I'd rather play," the first guy said. I don't like their meaning of play.

"Well I'd rather go and do my work so move your ass before I force it to move," I hissed.

"Hmm looks like we got a little kitty," the second guy said. Great I just made it worse.

"Well I don't have time to play with you so move already," I said as I tried to make my way again, but got pushed back. I swear I'll go crazy!

"But we want to play with you," the second guy said. I rolled my eyes.

"But I don't have time to play," I said.

"Then just ignore what you have to do right now and play with us," the first guy said.

"No," I simply said as I kicked the first guy on the leg in a harsh way. The first guy flinched big time.

"Looks like a fiesty one too," the second guy said with a grin on his face. Stupid perverts. I kicked the second guy in where the sun will never ever shine for a guy then knee the first guy there. The two toppled over on to their knees and I kicked them on the stomach so I could get to my room. Maybe I should have done more harsh things, but then I was late to talk to Kai on MSN and he might be angry!

**FireyPhoniex signed on**

**akkiangel93 signed on**

**akkiangel93: **Hi Kai sorry! I got delayed by a teacher and some stupid guys!

**FireyPhoniex: **That's alright I guess... are you okay?

**akkiangel93: **Yeah. The teacher says I need a tutor for history and the stupid guys got their ass kicked!

**FireyPhoniex: **Nice to know about the stupid guys, but you need a tutor?

**akkiangel93: **History tests gets me to bored to think

**FireyPhoniex: **Fine, but if the tutor does any weird things you better tell the teacher AND me

**akkiangel93: **Okay okay, I know what you want and what you don't want me to do

**FireyPhoniex: **Okay. Got to go, Tala is going to set the house on fire

**akkiangel93: **O.O SAVE THE HOUSE!

**FireyPhoniex: **Don't worry I will

**FireyPhoniex: **Bye

**akkiangel93: **Buh-bye

**FireyPhoniex has signed off**

**akkiangel93 has signed off**

I looked at the piece of paper to see that the first tutoring lesson was going to be tomorrow... horrible.

**akkiangel: Thanks for reading now please review!**


	18. First Tutoring Lesson

**akkiangel: Sorry I haven't updated yet! The annoying thing wouldn't let me upload some of the documents for some weird reason! EVIL THING! Okay thanks for those who reviewed and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Beyblade or Raine.**

Okay so today is the first day of the tutoring lesson... horrible! I went to my history class first and sat in my seat, but when Christine came she was wearing the Boy's Green Angel Uniform. HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT!

"I told you I'd do something about it," Christine grinned.

"What did you do? Go and steal that uniform from someone else's room by lockpicking the door?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"How did you know?" Christine asked and I hit my head on the table. I'm friends... with a blonde... who likes to get hyper... also who thinks she is a pokemon... who likes to get things her way... What a weird friend I'm with.

"You have tutoring with that guy!" Christine said pointing over to a turquoise hair guy. WTF! Who the hell told her!

"And you know how?" I asked.

"I'm Latias remember?" Christine grinned. I hit my head on the table. Yep crazy friends I'm with.

"Well well look at what the cat drag in," someone said. Oh the horror. I look to see Mira Song there.

"Mira your last name is Song right?" I asked. I'm so going to say something stupid if she says yes.

"Yes. Whatelse would it be?" Mira said as she checked her nails.

"Mira go sing a song to show everyone that your last name is Song," I said as I put on my earphones again and listened to Utada Hikaru's songs on my MP3. Mira said something, but I couldn't hear her so who cares? The next thing that happened a folder hit her head! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A FOLDER HIT MIRA'S HEAD! And she ended up falling. HAHAHAHAHAHA LOSER! I look to see a light blond spikey hair boy with goggles on his head sort of looking like Tai from Digimon with a big grin on his face. I pulled out an earphone.

"Latias you should have told me they were bugging you," the guy said.

"But then you'd go and hit her and then get in trouble," Christine/Latias said. I swear these two are just... crazy.

"I just did and didn't get in trouble," the guy said.

"Yet," I added in.

"So who is your friend?"

"Okay here! Jacob meet Moltres and Moltres meet Jacob!" Christine/Latias said. Why does she call me Moltres? Because she saw me lose my temper everyday in every single hour.

"Hi," Jacob said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Okay so now what?" Jacob asked. Christine grinned.

"Okay Moltres! Let's play a game! Now the first letter is before K," Christine said.

"J," I said plainly.

"Okay okay now guess the next one that is always first!" Christine said happidly.

"A," I said next.

"Okay okay and I have three of these at home!" Christine said. Okay she is becoming weird.

"Cat," I said. She hit me on the head.

"OW! What was that for!" I yelled.

"It's C!" Christine yelled. I sweatdrop. But she has three cats and one dog at home! She told me!

"Fine what ever," I said as I went off leaning on my chair with both hands behind my head.

"Okay okay and the next letter doesn't make Jack," Christine said. I grinned.

"K?" I asked with a grin like I was gonna laugh any moment. Sadly I didn't get to. I got another hit on the head.

"No I told you it isn't Jack! It's Jacob!" Christine yelled.

"Oh I see your boyfriend," I said rubbing where my head got hit twice. Is she trying to kill my brain cells? Another hit on the head.

"Shut up," Christine huffed. Jacob laughed and I noticed a little blushing... boyfriend and girlfriend I tell you all.

"So where you from Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh I'm from Utah. I was raised by a bunch of Lugias and my friend is a baby Togepi," Jacob replied using both hands to show me the Togepi's size. I swear they are all crazy.

"Okay then I'm off to my own land," I said and put back in my earphones and listened to the music. During class I went online once again and decided to play Adventure Quest. I found it on neopets somehow one time and so I decided to play it since there was a DRAGON! Hehehehehehe I have a Demon Wolf as a pet, but the thing doesn't attack much since I didn't train it yet. Watch I WILL make him attack more often soon. Christine looked over at my screen then hit me on the head again.

"What was that for!" I hissed at her. She shrugged.

"Because I wanted to," Christine said. I gave her a death glare, but an idea came to mind. I poked her on the back of the neck five times and the next thing I know she is out of her seat trying to choke me to death.

"Miss Walker please get back to your seat!" the teacher yelled as I tried to keep her away from me with my two hands. Trust me it's hard.

"Yes Christine. Listen to the teacher," I grinned as if it was a joke and she stopped. I'm saved! Then I felt something poke me on the side. Oh no. I jumped a bit. Once again something poked me on the side, but then it was like five times in a row. Next then I know there is a crashing sound and I'm on the floor with a chair on top of me! How the hell did that happen! Easy. Christine poked me on the side and got me to fall out of my chair dragging it down with me so it fell on top of me!

"Miss Nguyen!" the teacher yelled.

"Hey the chair sort of fell so sorry carry on!" I quickly said and got back in my seat correctly. Curse you Christine.

**After class in the Library**

Remember how I had tutoring? Well I have to do it today with Zeo. Whoever that guy was I think Christine pointed him out during class, which she did. The guy she pointed out in class came and sat down on the same table as me.

"So you are Amber," Zeo said.

"If I wasn't then you are on the wrong table, but then again you got it right," I said. I was sitting on the laptop with the wireless card in it and you know what he did? He pulled it right out as he press the enject button.

"Hey!" I yelled as I made a jump for the card, but then he lift it up in the air higher to keep it away from me. Curse him for being taller than me.

"We have to study. I'm using my time to teach you anyways," Zeo said. Curse him! I swear...

"Fine," I said as I sat down and closed my laptop. The last thing I need is for him to take it away. Which actually is the truth.

**Thirty minutes into the tutoring**

"Hey!" Zeo yelled as he hit me on the head with the notebook. I swear...

"What? Christine give me at least a minute to eat!" I said as I swap Zeo's notebook away.

"What!" Zeo yelled as he hit me hard with the pencil box now. I look up to see Zeo.

"I hate you. I already know about the idotic Roman Empire so why tell me about it!" I yelled back. Zeo shook his head.

"You are like an annoying little kid!" Zeo yelled back. I grinned.

"Thanks that's the point," I said. Zeo rolled his eyes.

"What? Tomorrow I have to teach you so it's fair," I whinned then pulled out the Ipod.

"Wanna listen to music?" I asked. Zeo shook his head, but I forced the earphones on and played an annoying music someone left in there, which was probably Tala so he could annoy me badly. It started to play Barney songs.

"AHHHHHH!" Zeo yelled and I fell down laughing. Oh god I guess I have an annoying weapon now.

"Could you be any more annoying!" Zeo yelled and I grinned. He just had to asked. I stuff my Ipod in my pocket, grab my bag, grab Zeo's arm, and dragged him outside to where the lighthouse was. I grinned.

"So why are we here?" Zeo asked as he shift his bag which was on one of his shoulders.

"Well put that bag down first," I said pointing down to the ground next to mines. He did.

"Okay now here!" I yelled as I pushed him into the water then ran as I grab my bag laughing.

"Get back here!" Zeo yelled as I ran, but I didn't hear him and ran into my room laughing the whole way. When I looked in my hand I noticed I took two backpacks. Oops. Oh well I guess he will have to come and get it later.

**akkiangel: Hope you enjoyed this sorry for taking so long and please review. Thanks and see ya again.**


End file.
